I hate to show up uninvited
by HannahGayle
Summary: Luna drops back into Neville's life unexpectedly after s ix  years of being apart, things have changed but have their feelings? And will Luna's past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

It was Wintry, and snow was gingerly floating through the air in the streets of Hogsmeade. Neville closed his eyes and drew the cold air in. He was as close to home as he was going to get, being back at Hogwarts, finally teaching Herbology. He loved having this job, even if it had only been a few years, but the hole in his heart had never fully repaired since she had left.

Luna, yes Luna had left. Of all of the people, he thought, why did it have to be her? When the war was finally over and things were being repaired and put back in their proper places, they had been together. It was sweet to think about whenever he looked back on it. They way that they knew each other, how the laughed and would spend hours walking outside, he looking for plants, her for Nargles and Wrackspurts. Eventually, it seemed, the Nargles and Wrackspurts drew Luna away. She was more nomadic and determined to find things. He needed to stay, he needed to finish school and take care of his parents and grandmother, both of which were ailing in age. And so she left, and he let her go. He couldn't see her tied down and restless like that. She flew away to the sound of the songbirds, and he hadn't heard them sing since.

He numbed soon enough. He went out with Hannah Abbot, but when he looked into her eyes and they weren't the crystal blue that always told him of a future of secure happiness, he couldn't bear it. That was two years ago since he told Hannah that he just couldn't be with her. It didn't please him to watch her hazel eyes brim with tears, but they weren't what he needed. She understood that, he hoped.

And so, Professor Neville Longbottom ambled down the alleys like he had done years ago as a student, and found his way to the main street. Keeping his head down against the wind, he shuffled to the pub, needing a drink to ease both the cold and the emotional pain. He was just past Zonko's when a boy, about three years old, ran straight into his leg. Neville was jerked back into reality and looked into the startled child's eyes. He knew those eyes, didn't he?

Yes, he knew those eyes, he knew them because as soon as he was about to ask the child where his mother was, she rounded the corner, calling for him with that same airy voice, hauling what seemed to be his twin brother along by the hand. Her large eyes grew wider as she came to an abrupt halt. The gaze between them was unmistakable, but the body language kept tight. Stunned, they each stood there, their mouths frozen in a half grin out of surprise. The boy still near Neville's shin broke the trance as he ran back to her, tugging on her wrist. Each of the boys were begging her to let him go into the joke shop and have some fun, and Luna being Luna giggled and told them to hang on just one more minute.

She blushed and gazed back up at him, "Hello Neville Longbottom," She said simply, "I see that you've met my children."

He tensed at the sound of her voice, feeling lucky to hear it after so long, he blushed in return and did the nervous laugh he always had around her, "Aha, I seem to have, haven't I? Let's not keep them waiting though, shall we?" He opened the door, and she beamed at him. The boys burst in feeling nothing but joy, while Neville was unsure of anything to feel, and so he walked inside, a mixture of hope and joy and regret and memories.

It was loud in the store, but she did her best to multitask between keeping an eye on the twins and telling him about what had happened. She was in the mountains finding all of the creatures, having the time of her life, she wrote him, but the letters were never sent. This mended and broke his heart all at the same time; she thought of him, but had never gotten to show it. The boys were of her ex-fiancé, Rolf Scamander, he left shortly after they were born, breaking her heart, their engagement, and their family.

"They look like you though, Luna," Neville told her thoughtfully, as she scooped one up off of the floor, and scolded the other for pushing him down.

Her lips upturned at this, "I like to think so," and kissed the child on her hip on the cheek. He firmly wiped it away and she giggled. Brushing Neville's arm, making him tense she airily continued, "I want to know about you, Professor! How about getting something to eat?" He couldn't deny her voice, sweet as cream, and he had yearned for it so long, and so he went, being pulled along by a three year old, Luna leading the way.

Scuttling through the people, they did indeed get a few strange looks from those that they knew. Luna just played it off, smiled, and continued. Neville dodged the crowd and opened the door. A rush of heat hit their rosy cheeks and they were happy to be there. Sitting and sipping drinks, he told her his story; how he finished school, his first years of teaching, even about Hannah, but leaving out some of the more in depth details. He did tell her though of how he wrote her, in the beginning when things were hardest for him, but had nowhere to send them to. He watched her face at this, she flushed and looked down, smoothing her sleepy child's hair.

Slowly, her eyes rose to meet his. Their gazes held sadness and regret.

Her glance shifted downward again, "I'm sorry I left." He understood, he really did. It had been six years for crying out loud, he had come to terms with her reasoning and he knew her well enough to understand. Luna was not the type to be tied down to something, she flitted and floated about, exploring and learning. She was a butterfly, hard to catch, but lovely to find.

"I understand why, Luna." He stated softly, it was all he could muster to say in a restaurant full of people and her children.

"Thank you," she said, catching a single tear on her cheek. He touched her other hand that was lying on the table between them and smiled softly at her. In that one look, he saw what she had felt while she was away. He saw pain and happiness and regret and many other things all at once.

She saw loneliness in his, but forgiveness and understanding outweighed everything.

Lorcan, the twin that had ran into Neville earlier that day had taken to him and was now laying asleep in his lap. Luna had Lysander in hers and just smiled. Things were almost back to normal, Neville thought. However, he never would've thought that it would be like this though, years later with her having twins and their father leaving them all. He felt bad for her seeing the three of them, her eyes told the story of heartache. They were always telling him stories when he looked at them it seemed.

Looking down at Lorcan and then out the window to see the dusk settling Neville realized how long they had been sitting there. "Luna," he suggested, "I think it's time we leave. Where are you staying?"

Agreeing she looked up at him, "We just got in today, I hadn't had the chance to arrange anything. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing…" she trailed off quietly.

Doing that half nervous laugh of his he invited them to stay with him with it being the weekend he was going back to his house anyway instead of staying at the castle.

"Oh, Neville, I couldn't! "She pleaded out of her kindness alone.  
>"Luna, I've got a spare room. You and the boys can stay for as long as you need to." He insisted. He did this out of friendship, even if his heart ached to have her sleep next to him again; it was not on his priority list for the time being. Sheepishly, Luna agreed and they both rose with a twin on their hip, stepping out into the frosty night.<p>

Apparating into Neville's living room, they shook the snow off of them the best they could while holding onto the boys. Lysander stirred in Luna's arms but was soon placed on the spare bed with his brother. Free of small children, they were back in the living room, just looking at one another. In the awkward silence their eyes met and then both erupted in laughter. Luna hugged him then. He was taken aback, but hugged her in return. She missed her best friend after all of this time. He never stopped missing her.

Pulling away, she looked at him, "I miss you." She said. That was all she said and he was pulling her back into his chest.

"I never stopped." He whispered into her hair. Luna's arms tightened around him, he could feel the tears leaking from her eyelashes onto his shirt. Neville eased her onto the couch, and she cried to him. She cried of her pain from the last six years. She cried of how the last three were the hardest because she had no one to help her, and she had thought that she found someone again, and he left her, with two kids nonetheless.

He did nothing but hold her. He wanted to kiss her and tell her it would be okay in the morning, but he didn't and it wouldn't. In the morning there would still be two twin boys in his spare bedroom without a father, and she would still be fighting for the three of them to stay together. She would still be upset, and he would still be lonely. He would not lie to Luna. And so he let her cry on his shoulder.

He told her tales of his teaching, of how he actually never got over her, of everything. Things she liked and things to just pass the time. This lulled her to a calm and he turned to face her, "Luna,"

"Yes?"  
>"Go to bed. Go to bed with your boys, they'll need you in the morning."<p>

Sniffling, she nodded, for Neville was right, her boys needed her no matter how much she fell apart at night, she put herself back together for them in the morning. This was not wholly the Luna that Neville had known, the world had gotten to her, but she was there. And he was determined to make her okay again. As for himself, he tumbled into bed exhausted.

Rolling over with a sigh, he awoke that morning to chatter. Disoriented, he lie there and pieced together what was yesterday. Was it real? Was Luna really here, in his house? Did she really have twins? Yes, it was true because right then, he heard the bounding footsteps of the boys from the other room. He smiled because as he remembered yesterday, he remembered the feeling of being whole again. And with that, he heaved himself off of the mattress and into some clothes.

The sight in his kitchen however was anything but something he was used to. Luna was cheerful again, her long tapestry of hair piled on top of her head in a bun as she bewitched the pots and pans for breakfast. Lorcan and Lysander were wrestling one another and giggling. Luna hadn't known he was up yet; he didn't know how to greet her. Obviously they weren't together, but still. Neville couldn't take things being awkward. All he wanted was his best friend back.

As if right on cue, Luna twirled around and smiled. "Morning Nev! Breakfast?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her and think of all the other times that she had done this for him, "Sounds lovely." He said, returning the twinkle in her eye.

The day was spent inside, inspecting for Narlges and the like to keep the boys busy. Neville would watch her from time to time, when she was with them. They were her world. They held her together. All of that purity in her eyes had been transferred into those two little blonde haired boys. He was happy seeing her happy.

And again, night had fallen. Lorcan and Lysander were fast asleep and Neville found himself on his couch with that beautiful woman that he called his best friend once more. The two of them were just talking, recalling events from the day that has passed between them, laughing at the wit of two three year olds.

Out of nowhere, Luna grabbed his hand. Raising an eyebrow, about to question her, she had lit into explaining already.

"Neville, I miss you. I'm sorry that I left so long ago. And I don't want to rush into this, but I want you. I have to take care of the boys and I have to be a good parent, but Rolf was never you. I don't even know why I stayed with him like I did, and then he just left when I was determined to make it work for them…"

She was rambling and it took all of his strength to listen to her like he was. Luna was still talking, her grip progressively tightening on his hand when he untangled it, grabbed her face and kissed her dead on the lips. It was soft, but it was a kiss, and how he had missed kissing her.

"Does that help any?" Neville said, his wit showing a bit more.

Luna smiled at him, "Yes" she said softly, bending up to kiss him on the cheek. They both smiled. There was once upon a time, a couple of years after Luna had left that Neville questioned himself. He wondered if he was just being obsessive now, or if he really did love her and that was the cause of his yearning. He knew now, she was back, he loved her and the songbirds could sing again.

They fell asleep curled together on the couch. Just sleeping, it was all they needed. The comfort that each of them found was something that they had been searching to replace for the past six years and couldn't.

The morning sunshine drifted through the cold window panes. Shafts of the light illuminated that shock of blonde waves that was Luna's hair. Neville smiled, Luna's eyelashes fluttered open. She was smiling, he was smiling, and it was a good feeling to have back.

"Morning Professor," she whispered and her lips brushed his. Neville smiled in the middle of that kiss, something he had not done in a very long time.

Suddenly though, Neville's eyes sprung open and he stopped. Luna pulled back and arched her delicate eyebrow. His gaze cut into her, "I have to teach today." He said with an air of realization. Somewhat stiff from sleeping on the couch all night, he arose. "I'm sorry.." He trailed.

With that airy tone to her small voice she simply replied "I know, have a good day, Nev." And kissed his cheek.

He was a bit confused, but that was Luna for you. Smiling to himself, he dressed and wandered back to find her awaking her boys. The children had taken to Neville quite well over the three days that they had spent together, and so they smiled sleepily at him.

"Boys, Neville's got to go to work today, will you be good and help Mummy clean up?" Luna asked sweetly.

They answered her with groans that erupted into giggles when she started to tickle them.

"Be good and help your Mum, boys. Have a good day Lune." He kissed her on the cheek and apparated with a crack.


	2. Chapter 2

The day drug on for him, he was itching to get back home. Home. Neville smiled, he hadn't been excited to go home for any reason but a well deserved night of sleep in a very long time. It felt good to have something other than his job to look forward too. It was long overdue for him, and he knew it. This was something that he rarely did, let himself think like that, that he actually deserved the good things in life. Even right after the war was over and people were congratulating him for killing Nagini, for standing up to the now long dead Voldemort, he didn't feel like he had deserved it. It was Luna that made him feel like he was the hero that he was back then. She had a way of making him see things differently. He didn't know why or care actually, he just loved it.

No matter how distracted that he got that day, Neville still honed in on his lesson plans, teaching and guiding the students through classes. He shared their joy when they had mastered something, for he knew what it was like, and he helped them when they were struggling. He was an excellent teacher.

Finally though, his briefcase was packed and the classroom was cleaned up. He flashed is wand, and was gone.

Landing on his front porch, he adjusted himself, and pushed the door open. Startling him, there was a snap behind him. Turning around, he found what he was looking for; Luna, with a boy holding to each hand.

"Just in time boys!" Luna proclaimed and they giggled.

"Just in time." Neville repeated, "Where were you?"

"Oh! I went to go check in on Daddy!"

It had completely left Neville's mind about Luna's father. He felt terrible for it, remembering what happened. After the war was over, he eventually just slipped away. His mind broke at the shock of everything, admitting him to 's for the rest of his life. Neville went there every chance he got to see his own parents, he felt so wrong for forgetting.

"Really? How's he holding up?" Neville inquired, matching her cheerful tone, while opening the door and leading them inside.

"Fine fine! He was happy to hear about me and the boys. And you. I told him about you. I stopped to see your parents too Nev, your mum gave me this.." Luna held out a bubble gum wrapper and smiled at him.

Neville took it, kissing her cheek as he did. Luna was the only other person that his mother handed her gum wrappers over to, and he had always taken this as a good sign more than anything.

"Thanks Lune, we'll have to all go see them soon. I'm glad that he's holding up well."

Luna nearly jumped, "Oh that'd be lovely! Now, how about some dinner?" She was facing Lorcan and Lysander now who were toppling onto the couch. They cheered at her mention of food and she smiled. "Alright then boys." She said.

They ate dinner together, sent the boys to bed and slept in the bed instead of the couch that night. Those were their typical days actually. It was never really said aloud, but both Neville and Luna knew it, they had become a family.

Family was something that he had never fully had, and this feeling of belonging astounded him. Neville had always managed to feel like a bit of a loner and now he wasn't. Luna had always felt like home to him, and just a few months ago, she had danced back into his life with those two little boys that he had grown to love so much so soon.

Neville wanted to make it official, he needed to. He didn't feel like he could love her as he did and not have it official—no matter how many people knew. And that had grown to quite a few, they were a bit shocked at first but it made sense to them. It made sense for Neville and Luna to be together.

Finally though the opportunity presented itself; Luna had arranged for Lorcan and Lysander to go to Harry & Ginny's for the evening as a surprise to the long overworked Herbology professor that was her Neville.  
>He came home that night to find her hurriedly finishing an article for the renewed Quibbler she had brought back into production. When he walked in she flitted over, draped her arms around her neck and kissed his cheek. Neville smiled at her and gently touched his lips to hers.<p>

"How's the article coming?" he prodded.  
>"Oh, it's lovely! I was just finishing on Nargles..I can't seem to find them, you know?"<br>"I know love, but you will one day" He chuckled at her.  
>"Indeed I shall ! Anyway, how do you feel for going out tonight? Ginny has the boys already."<br>"Brilliant! Now, where are we off to Lune?"  
>"Oh I don't know, anywhere really."<p>

This led to a bit of wandering around, but eventually they just settled on a pub and sat down. In the midst of the eating and conversation, the ring box in Neville's pocket seemed to increase in weight by about a hundred times. Luna's eyes were an even brighter ice blue to him. Suddenly though, just for a moment, he was no longer the successful twenty six year old professor, but the frightened twelve year old hanging from the chandelier in Gilderoy Lockhart's class.

He snapped out of it, hoping those crystal eyes hadn't noticed but they had.

"Are you alright there Nev?" She inquired calmly.

"Luna, will you marry me?" Neville blurted out dropping to his knee at her side, ring box now in the open.

"Why of course I will, what made you think I wouldn't?" She smiled.

His heart soared as she kissed him; Neville broke away as he slipped the delicate ring on her finger. They left the pub that evening hand in hand—Luna laughing in her airy way. She started skipping in the spring night air, dragging Neville with her.

He was holding the hand that had is mother's ring on it. He was holding the hand that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't have been happier about it either. Luna was beaming, and that made Neville blush with excitement. He had done something so wonderfully right, he thought. Dancing and twirling she had seemed to forget that there was anyone in existence besides the two of them, he realized.

Clearing is throat he said, "Don't you think we should go get the boys, it's getting a bit late, love."

"Oh yes, they'll be tired and I need to tell Ginny the news, you see."

"Ah, yes. The news." he smiled at her and then kissed her on the lips.

Luna giggled and continued to skip along, her fiancé going with her.

They appeared on Harry and Ginny's doorstep with the expected cracking noise, and knocked. Harry opened the door and greeted Neville with the hug of the old friends that they were. Stepping inside, they saw Lorcan and Lysander trying to hide. They were no match for their mother though, for she caught them in a matter of seconds, apparating behind them. This temporarily stunned them because of the noise, allowing her to catch them both.

Handing Lorcan off to Neville, Luna went in search of Ginny, who was in the kitchen. That night ended with the four of them going home and Neville falling asleep holding the hand with is mothers ring on it, the twisted gold band and small diamond feeling just right on her finger.


	3. Chapter 3

There she was, Neville thought as Luna sat across from him at the kitchen table that morning. There Luna was sipping her coffee and twirling her hair around her finger, and there he was his hand poised midair, suddenly fascinated with her all over again it seemed. He saw how her wavy curls cascaded down over her shoulders, how her eyes sparkled but still noticed everything. He saw the way her smile was genuine when she looked at him, but still held the tiniest bit of sorrow at the corners. He saw that he was going to marry her the next day. He saw that the most and he loved it.

Luna, though she was a bit absentminded at the moment still noticed his pause in taking gulp of his morning coffee and gave him one of her signature quizzical looks.

The corner of Neville's lip upturned and he let out a small laugh. "Nothing, I was just thinking about tomorrow."

"You really should learn to control your thoughts dear, those Wrackspurts are going to get inside your head one day." she said with a smile.

" I know love." he told her and he finished off his coffee smiling.

The two of them spent that day much like the others when neither one of them were working. They went for a walk with the boys, and even had a little picnic. The now four year olds were given a small lecture about how tomorrow was going to be a big day and that they must listen to Luna or she wasn't going to let Neville buy them any candy. They were happy though. That's what mattered.

Late afternoon rolled around and that was the time that Luna decided to go to spend the evening with Ginny, just to keep a bit of tradition. She gave Lorcan and Lysander the option of coming with her but they refused, choosing to stay with Neville anyway.

"I'll bring them over if I need to," Neville said, slipping and arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"I know, thank you love, I doubt they'll need me with you here though." Luna's smile reached her eyes that time, because she knew that she had someone that loved her boys as much as she did. With that, she skipped out the door and disapparated, leaving all three boys with a grin on their faces.  
>Neville enjoyed having just a guys night with Lorcan and Lysander, and he was sure that they wouldn't need Luna, they rarely got up on the middle of the night anyway; they had each other to rely on.<p>

After literally tossing them into bed after a night of fun that evening, he closed their door and sank into his own bed with a mixture of exhaustion and jittery anticipation. In the morning he would be marrying the person that he loved with his whole heart, the person that understood him more than anything and gave him the happiest feeling that he had ever known. Some people called it love, Neville just knew it as Luna, and was more than fine with that. Rolling onto his side with a sigh of finality, he drifted into his dreams.

He rose with the sun that morning, too restless to get much more sleep than he had already gotten. He didn't need to be anywhere or be ready until that afternoon, also it was summer so he had no lesson plans to distract him from the expanse of time that loomed in front of him. And so, Neville lie there thinking. He wished that he could've been able to get his parents and Xenophilious out of St. Mungo's for the afternoon at least, but the long term patients weren't allowed out of the ward; for obvious reasons. He and Luna had already made plans for a special trip that evening to go see them but it wouldn't be the same. He wanted Xenophilious to walk her down the aisle to him. He wanted to be able to dance with his mother and hug his father and for them to understand. Bellatrix was dead, but it would never be fair, he thought.

All of this started to overwhelm him so with that, he decided it was time to start off his wedding day.

Lugging himself to the kitchen, he started a pot of coffee and decided to make the boy's favorite for breakfast; pancakes. Just as he finished off making a stack, the twins staggered out of their room bleary eyed.

"Pancakes!" Lorcan exclaimed and climbed up onto a stool, Lysander following. Neville laughed at them and sat down to breakfast.

After eating and getting the boys cleaned up Neville occupied them and took a quick shower for himself. Jumping into an old pair of jeans and shirt, he toweled off his hair and started to gather things up for the afternoon. With his suit in it's bag as well as the boy's and he gathered them up. Arms laden and twins in tow, he disappeared with a snap.

He was nervous and he still had a good amount of time to kill before he needed to get dressed. However, the three of them had gotten there safely and it was time to begin one of the longest days of Neville's life.

It sounded a bit cliché, but Luna and he had eventually settled on having their wedding ceremony in one of the first places they had met; the Hogwarts great hall. Even during the times of darkness, the Great Hall had held happy memories for the two of them, one being minutes after Voldemort was defeated and they had just sat in the ruins of the room, smiling at one another for they had made it out alive. And here Neville was, just two weeks before school was to start back up, about to make the happiest memory of all.

Much to what would be to Luna's dismay he did indeed end up giving Lorcan and Lysander each a chocolate frog to keep them in good moods for when they were needed. Finally though, the time arrived. Harry and Ron being his groomsmen helped with the chore that was getting the twins dressed as Neville cautiously put on his tux.

Straightening his tie and letting out a sigh to his reflection in the mirror, he put on a face of confidence. It was the face wore when teaching new students for the first time, when he had proposed even. It was the face that ended a war, and the face that would get him married.

The time had come. The doors to the hall swept open in front of him to reveal the transformation. Long tables had been changed to rows of straight-backed benches, bits of ribbon curling about them for decoration. The aisle that had been formed was specked with rose petals-Luna's favorite. People were seated, and as the music cued, looked back at him. His grandmother, though old in age accompanied him. Neville looped his arm though hers, and took a step towards the rest of his life.

Ron and Harry walked with Hermione and Ginny, respectively and took their places off to the side of the alter. And finally, Luna stepped out, Arthur Weasley at her side. With this sight, there was a pang of guilt at the fact of her own father whom she loved so much not being able to be there for her. The thing that canceled out that feeling however, was his intake of breath as he how beautiful she was. Even with the mesh veil covering a good portion of her face, she was beautiful. Her hair was upswept, but still cascaded down to her left shoulder in an abundance of curls. The dress was what got him though; she had chosen perfectly; for if Luna's personality were to be worn in a gown, it was happening now. Tight at the bust down to the top of the hips, only to balloon out into a skirt of fabric roses. It was her, and all of it was exquisite.

Trembling they each made it through the ceremony and croaked out their vows, throats dry from nerves. It was here now; the white haired wizard doing the ceremony announced it was time for the rings. Stepping forward, Lorcan and Lysander each held a box with the gold band in it. Neville took a breath and steadied his hand taking the box from Lysander as Luna did the same from Lorcan. His eyes softened when he looked up at her, the blue ones looking back at him were sparkling with excitement, giving her a quick grin, he took her hand and slipped the band in front of the one that had been his mothers.

It was his turn now, he looked into the crystal blue pools as they shone into his heart. Giving her a nervous smile which she returned she took his finger and slid the ring on it. The new weight felt good on his hand. It was almost like the weight of the commitment that he had been needing to make for a long time. Smiling, Neville heard the words that he had been wanting to hear; "You may now kiss the bride," with even bigger smiles spreading across their faces, Neville's arms encircled her waist and hers went to his neck. It was a passionate kiss, but not over done. It was a kiss confirming the happiness that was now theirs.

And so they turned to a crowd full of happy faces as the Hall transformed itself into a room full of small tables, food appearing on all of them. With everyone breaking out into applause, Neville pulled out his wand and started the music playing while grabbing Luna in for another kiss. The reception was full Of good food and people celebrating. Neville and Luna danced together, each carrying one of the boys. Everyone in the hall was happy, things were how they should've been.

However, they had chosen to have the wedding in the afternoon so they could depart for 's before it got to late for visitors and the boys got tired. Announcing their departure, they said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for coming. Luna enveloped Ginny in a hug and thanked her for everything, blushing Ginny hugged her back and said she was happy to help. Everyone knew where they were going, and clasping hands, they left.

Appearing just outside of the hospital, still in their wedding attire, Neville and Luna braced themselves. It was hard for the two of them, Luna had been so close to her father after her mother died. And well, Neville had never gotten the chance to even know his parents. Holding hands and a twin, they bravely pushed the door open and made their way to the visiting ward.

It Had changed a bit over the years, becoming more expanded so that it was two large rooms now instead of just one. This change was what separated Xenophilious from the Longbottoms. Gripping her hand, Neville looked at Luna, giving her a reassuring smile. Walking down the hall, they came to the first door of the long time ward. Stopping in front of it, he felt her squeeze his hand and used the other one to turn the door handle.

Xenophilious had changed so much. He was listless, just sitting there, rocking from time to time. Luna wasn't afraid though, he was still whole to her. Seeing her like this, as if everything were the same, made Neville see how strong she was.

"Daddy?" at the sound of her voice, his head turned upwards and his smiled.  
>"Luna," he said softly, slowly lifting an arm for a hug. She went to him, her arms surrounding his now thin body. Pulling away from him, she softly looked into his eyes, a steely gray color resided in them. Holding onto each of the boys now, Neville almost held his breath.<p>

"Daddy, you remember Neville don't you? " she asked him sweetly, her eyes shifting towards her new husband. Nodding his head, Xenophilious smiled. Taking a breath and holding part of her full skirt up, she said "Neville and I just got married Daddy. I love him very much."

Xenophilious nodded happily, and Neville breathed his sigh of relief. After that they made small conversation until it was decided to go and tell the Longbottoms.

Once again entering the door of the ward, they found who they needed. Frank and Alice were awake and happy to see Neville and Luna as always. Smiling and clapping in their childlike ways. It took a bit longer to explain to his parents, given their state, but when it was done, they at least seemed happy.

Stepping out into the hall, each of them letting out a sigh, Neville pulled her into him. This was rather difficult with each of them holding a weary four year old, but it was accomplished. He touched her lips to his, and took her hand; apparating home for the night. It was much later than they has expected to be home so they put Lorcan and  
>Lysander to bed, with little to no protest.<p>

Turning, Neville faced her. She was still In her gown, though her hair had tumbled down from it's knot long ago. He was in his suit, tie undone and sleeves rolled up. He took both of her hands in his and just looked at her in the dim light of their kitchen. Luna's eyes flickered up to him and she smiled at him, closing the gap between them with a tight embrace. He breathed into her shoulder, "I love you." pulling away, she kissed him. After breaking away, several minutes later she said; " I love you too, now, I'd like to change clothes, please." Neville laughed softly and he picked her up.

Laughing in return, she gave him her signature curious gaze. "I didn't get to carry you in the house, I figured i'd best make up for it, Mrs. Long bottom." Luna did her best to kiss his cheek from her position in his arms.

After ages of being in formal clothing, both were happy to slip into pajamas. Sitting cross legged on the bed and holding hands just talking about the day, suddenly Luna's eyes jerked even wider.

"Nev! I have something for you!" she nearly squealed. "I can't believe that I forgot?"

He smiled , for he always loved it when she was like this, he wasn't expecting her however to get off of the bed and pull a piece of parchment from the dresser drawer. His face clearly expressed his puzzlement but all Luna did was give him a nervous smile and hand him the parchment. "open it." she urged him.

Neville did as he was told and skimmed through the text that scrawled over the page. Gulping, he gazed at her, "Is this what I think it is, Lune?" Happy tears had glazed her eyes over. Vigorously nodding yes she asked "what do you say?"

Neville pulled her to his chest. "of course I will." her tears leaked into his old t-shirt.

They were adoption papers for the twins.

They were finally a family. A whole family.


	4. Chapter 4

Tangled together in the sheets Neville pressed his lips to Luna's forehead.  
>"Lune?" he whispered huskily.<br>"Yes dear?"  
>"Will you tell me about Rolf?" He was nervous and he felt her quake for a brief second in the crook of his arm.<br>Sighing and rubbing a hand against her cheek, she whispered a 'yes,'  
>"You see Nev, I was just traipsing along, not looking for anything particular and I heard something. I look around and there he was. He was doing almost exactly what I was, just looking. It was about a year after I left and I was lonely but I felt like I needed to find something, you know? We dated after a bit. We got engaged, I got pregnant, he left. I loved him, but he was never you."<p>

Neville was a bit surprised that Luna had told him this, on their wedding night of all nights, but she did. She didn't go into detail, just stating facts, no feelings. She kept her voice quiet but portrayed no emotion. It was a story, Luna loved stories.

In her childlike manner, she curled herself tighter into him. Neville did not like to see her hurt. "I'm sorry." that was all he said, but she nodded and came yet closer.

They lie there like that for a while in the dark, taking in the comfortable silence that they rarely got to enjoy with two four year olds.

"I love you. I never stopped." Luna's voice cracked from lack of use as she said it.

"I didn't either, love." he kissed her forehead again and felt her smile. He was happy, and after a very long day, they each drifted off to sleep.

"Mummy!" Luna snapped out of her sleep and flicked her eyelids open. At her stirring, a groggy Neville awoke too. Clearing her throat a bit she said "Just a minute love!" and grabbed her wand. Waving it to the door and locking it, she turned from her half upright position to look at her husband.

"Morning Lu." he stretched to kiss her lips.  
>"Morning, now I have to go feed the twins." she said lightly pulling away, taking part of the sheet with her.<br>"Ah yes, the adventures begin." and Neville heaved himself off of the bed and both of them shimmied into clothes.

Meandering into the kitchen, she saw her boys attempting to crawl on top of the table and being put on the floor repeatedly by the charm she had put on it months ago. It had kept them safe, yet also provided a bit of sparatic entertainment.

Laughing at them from behind Neville told them to behave and so they obediently sat in chairs as their mother fixed them breakfast.

"So boys, guess what?" Luna probed.

"Lorcan isn't a wizard!" Lysander exclaimed with a sneer.

"Darling no! Of course he's a wizard, both of you are. Now shush." Luna was quick to comfort her more sensitive son. Neville gave Lysander a quick wink and received a grin in return.

"Anyway, I was going to tell you something very important, will you listen to me now?"  
>Two blond heads nodded up and down at a fast pace, "Very well then. Now, yesterday, you know that Neville and I got married, this means that he's your daddy now!" Luna said it with joy laying her hands flat on the table and smiling. Neville could tell by the even farther away than usual look in her eye that she was thinking of Xenophilious. He knew that she missed him in so many ways for she whispered of it late at night. Lorcan and Lysander knew tales of their grandfather from before he was ridden to St. Mungos, they knew of how her mother missed her father.<p>

He knew that it was two four year olds that were in front of him that he was now legally the father to, but he still felt a bit awkward having it said aloud, even if they had slipped before and called him by that title. However, breakfast was finished off happily and the newly formed Longbottom family set off for a day in Hogsmede. The day of fun was made unforgettable, while picnicking for lunch, Lorcan, who that morning had been accused of not being a wizard, levitated his dinner plate. Shocked at what he had done, his focus was lost and the plate tumbled onto the soft grass.

"Mummy! I made my plate fly!"

Turning from her conversation with Neville, Luna looked at the thigh high boy. "What dear?"

"I made my plate fly!" he said again, bouncing up and down.  
>"Darling! I'm so proud of you!" Luna scooped him up into a hug.<p>

Lysander had been getting a sandwich with Neville and wore a look of hurt on his face for an instant. Neither one of the boys had shown signs of magic yet, though they were pure bloods and Lysander himself had questioned Lorcan's ability that morning. Neville identified with Lysander though and comforted him for he had been late at showing signs of magic as well. He told the small child of his debacle of long ago as he pulled him into his lap and gave him his lunch. Luna was praising her other son and grinning. Neville smiled, he felt like he had accomplished something. Something good, something whole.

The last weeks of summer passed in a warm haze for the newly formed small family. The boys ran around outside, each discovering new things about themselves and their magic, and the flowers that Neville gave them to give to their mother. But, the summer had to end and Neville had to go back to teaching.

Soon, things fell back into their familiar rhythm of the school year. The first week of school had gone rather smoothly, and Neville was able to come home every night. Celebrating the weekend, Luna decided to make a large dinner that first Friday, just because. She was trying to have it done by the time her husband came home to surprise him. "Boys! Come help Mummy make dinner!" hoisting them onto the kitchen counter she set them to work. Lorcan was told not to levitate any of the flower he was mixing in a bowl and Lysander chose to turn his hair a shade of green instead.

Glancing up from cutting lettuce with flicks of her wand she started laughing when she looked up and saw that Lysander's hair matched the vegetable and then at Lorcan who was trying his hardest to not spill or levitate his bowl of dry ingredients. Catching his mother looking at him he laughed with her, thus breaking loran's concentration. Startled, he lost his grip on the bowl for a mere second and jerked it back to him. Luna laughed at him and took it in her own hands giving her son a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sitting the last plate on the table and scooping each boy into a seat, Neville came lumbering through the front door. "Just in time for dinner, darling!" Luna sang at him, gliding over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Looks fantastic, love." Neville said, returning her kiss on the cheek. Dinner was filled with talk of each other's day. Tales of Luna's writing and of the boys adventures and yes, even helping making dinner. Neville laughed with them and was thankful to come home to three smiling faces after a day of teaching so many that were not.

September passed and it drew into the end of October. Luna had decided to dress the twins up for the muggle holiday of Halloween. The four had fun dressing up and pretending and eating candy, just like the muggles did.

November approached, Neville was at school and Luna was busying herself with tidying up the house, when she heard a tap on the window. Looking up, she saw Neville's owl pecking on the glass. Hurrying over, she lifted up the pane and took the scroll off of his leg. Her crystal eyes skimmed the parchment.

"Lu,

I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to stay late tonight. I won't b e home for dinner, but if it gets too late, I'm just going to stay here. Tell the boys goodnight for me, I love you.

-Nev."

Luna smiled and scribbled a reply:

Nev,

Stay safe dear! We'll be waiting for you.

Love, Lu."

Darkness fell after she made dinner and fed the boys. Putting them to bed she kissed them in each cheek, one for Neville and one for herself. Padding back into the kitchen, she heard a forceful knock on the door. Raising a blonde eyebrow, Luna held her wand close to her side cautiously. Opening the door she saw none other than a drunken Rolf Scamander.

It had been nearly seven years, and he was exactly the same.


	5. Chapter 5

He was leaning against the doorframe for support, his sandy hair slung over his eyes.  
>"I knew you'd be here." he slurred, a twisted grin on his face.<p>

Luna narrowed the crack in the door slowly, and her wide eyes as well. "How did you find me?" she said it in a near whisper, not daring to mention the twins.

A near giggle escaped Rolf's throat, "Don't you remember Loony, you said you missed this town. It was long before I could find you in it."

She sucked in a gush of air, a verbal slap from his words. She felt like a complete idiot for ever letting him into her life much less trusting him. She loved her kids. She hated their biological father. "Get out Rolf." her voice rose, but kept it's calm quality.

Slinging his matted hair out of his eyes, Rolf glared down at her. He leaned in, inches from her face and the door. "And why should I?" shivers trickled down Luna's spine. She remembered all too well. In that split second, she was taken back; it was five years ago. Rolf's mood swings and drinking were worse than ever, but she had tired her hardest to help him. He seemed to be in a better mood at the moment, she decided that now was one of the best times to tell him. She was pregnant, even as she said it, she winced. She winced before his hand made forceful contact with her cheek. There has been a fire in his eyes that day. She hung her head and left, choking back tears. She slept alone that night. She woke up alone, and left before Rolf could come back. Snapping out of it, Luna jerked eyes back to him. "Because I'm married, and this is my house and you have no right to be here, Rolf. You're drunk, still. Get. Out."

The fire ignited in Rolf's eyes again, maybe it was because Luna finally stood up to him, or maybe it was the alcohol in his system. His hand extended outward and Luna winced again, but he didn't touch her. Instead, he shoved on the door, making it fly open despite Luna's efforts.

Drawing her wand from her side, and stepping back, she pointed it to his nose. "Get out."

Leering, and moving in from the door frame, "Where's that husband of yours?"

"Get out Rolf."

"Where is he Luna?" he was backing her into a corner, quite literally, however from what she could see, he didn't have his wand out...yet. Startled as she bumped into the wall, Luna blinked and as her eyes closed, flesh hit flesh. A sting pierced her cheek. "You always were a liar." he spat.

A single wet tear trickled down her burning cheek as she blinked again and muttered the petrifying curse as Rolf was turning on his clumsy, drunken heel.

Rolf fell, just as the tear slid from her cheek to her chin. Glancing up she saw the open front door. Stepping around Rolf she closed it gently and leaned against it sighing. Composing herself Luna picked her head up and looked to her left down the hall. Spotting a crack in the door, her eyes focused in and saw four staring back at her. It broke her heart to see her boys peeping through their bedroom door with freight in their eyes. Rushing to them, Luna opened the door and took the twins in her arms. Tiny fists tangled into her hair as it curtained around the three of them.

"I'm so sorry boys. I'm so sorry. I love you."

They stayed like that for a while, Luna knelt on the ground, the boys nestled into her shoulders. Her sobs quieted and he cheek stopped burning. The twins breathing evened out and they were back to sleep. She stood up gently, picking the boys up with her. Backing into their room, she eased them onto the bed, kissed them and turned back to the hall.

Hearing something, she jerked her head up, just in case it was rolf, even though she knew it couldn't be. Instead of her absusive ex strolling through the door, it was her husband. A flood of relief washed over her as their eyes met. Neville had not yet seen the petrified body of Rolf Scamander laying in the middle of his foyer for his wife was hurriedly running to him.

Confused, Neville just took her into him, letting her get the frustration and anxiety out. Shushing her, he held her at arms length to see that her right cheek is starting to bruise. Brushing is thumb against it carefully, "What happened Luna?"

She turned so he could see. "Rolf found me." she hiccuped. "I petrified him before he found the boys."

"Bloody hell," he whispered. Glancing sideways at her cheek but still keeping an eye on Rolf he asked, "Did he hit you Lune?"

Tears flooded her eyes again as she vigorously shook her head yes. He nestled her back into his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't home darling." Pressing her face back into him Luna stood there, hot tears rolling onto both of them.

As the tears slowed, Luna pulled away. "We need to do something Nev, he can't just lie there."  
>Kissing her forehead "I know dear. What can we do though? Just call the Ministry?"<p>

"We have to. I want him out before morning and the boys wake back up. I don't know if they saw him earlier, but I had to put them back to bed. Do you think Kingsley will take care of it?"

Neville was already scribbling a note to the Minister and their old friend. Opening the window, the owl was off and the room was now filled with the tension of waiting, not to mention the awkwardness of Rolf's unconscious body lying just a few feet away. Nervously, he went back and embraced Luna. She was quivering and frigid, a rarity of her personality. A pecking on the glass took them out of their trance. Hurrying over to the pane, Luna let in a rush of the cold night air. The owl flew in and perched on the mantle as Neville untied the small scroll.

"I'll be there soon to remove him. We'll need a trial scheduled. Luna will have to testify if she wants him gone for good. -Kingsley Shacklebolt. Minister of Magic."

"Luna, are you alright with this" he asked as she peered over the parchment with him.  
>"I'll have to be, won't I? He needs to be gone Nev, I can't risk it for the twins."<p>

He was never more in awe of her than he was right then. Her eyes were so compassionate, yet held so much pain and strength at once. She was a whirlwind like always. He would never understand her, but he knew her better than anything else it seemed.

There was the expected knock on the door as Kingsley arrived. "Thanks for coming so late, we didn't know who else to call." Neville said shaking the man's hand.

Smiling, for comforts sake, Kingsley said, "It's my job, you know." Turning, he surveyed the scene. Rolf had fallen to the right of the doorway, in the hall to the kitchen. He lay sprawled on the hardwood, face frozen into that angry scowl.

"He was drunk." Luna stated. "He hit me." she said it simply. Her tone hadn't changed but her wide eyes were hollowed by memories.

Kingsley looked back, focusing on the now purplish tint to Luna's cheek.

"Did he hit you before?" Luna shook her head as her throat tightened up. She would rather be locked in Malfoy manner again than be reliving this, she thought. Neville's arm slipped protectively around her slender shoulders and she fell into him.

"History of being drunk?"

Nodding again, she spoke up this time. "It wasn't bad until about a year after we got together. That's when it started. I found out I was pregnant and he wasn't happy. I fled before he found me."

Neville sucked in a gush of air, his arm tightening around her. There was a pang of guilt in his chest. How could he have not known?granted, he was a gentle person, but still? Had Luna just buried those emotions in hopes to never have to deal with them again. Her eyes had glazed over.

"When are you comfortable with setting up a hearing Luna?"

Blinking a few times she gazed at Kingsley "Anytime." he gave her a curious look which was common for those who weren't around her often and it had been years for Kingsley.

"I'll let you know when there's an opening. He'll be put in a holding cell in Azkaban."

Neville spoke for the both of them, "Thank you Kingsley." Nodding, he turned and took hold of Rolf's limp hand and apparated out.

They were gone and the room itself seemed to be flooded with relief. Almost frantically, Neville pulled Luna the rest of the way into him. Not a word was spoken, there was no need. Both of their chests heaved sobs. His with relief and regret. Hers with pain. All they were doing was standing in the foyer of their home but it seemed to encompass their story completely. They held each other up in their most weakest of times. Forever one complimenting the other.

Blonde hair against brown, small soft hands against large calloused ones. They were opposites, but completely the same. They lie in bed, solemnly staring at the ceiling. Not sleeping, not talking, just laying there in the safety of one another.

He was near drifting off when he heard her sigh. He heard her tongue wet her lips. He heard her whisper the three words that he knew took all of her strength.

"I love you too, Lune." he whispered in return. And he always would.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna woke up early, but she didn't move. The ceiling was speckled with the same plaster that was all over the house. Looking at it, she went back in her mind to ten years ago. She was sixteen and lying face up on her bed looking at the portraits of he dearest friends comforted her in those times of darkness. She longed for that comfort right now, but her white ceiling didn't offer that. Raising her right hand, she carefully touched her cheek. She did not need a mirror to tell her that it was a light shade of purple and a bit pudgier than her other one, experience told her that much. Neville was breathing softly next to her, still lost in his dreams. Her heart ached. It didn't ache for the reasons that some might think though. It ached for the reason that she simply felt like she wasn't strong enough to tell her own husband of what happened in their years apart. She felt like he had the right to know, he told her everything, why couldn't she just tell him the whole truth without just sketchy details? Granted it hurt, but burying the details didn't fix anything. She learned that the hard way last night. She sighed and blinked several times in a row to rid the tears from her eyes. Shutting her eyes tight, she curled herself to her left, and onto his chest. The only safe place left, it felt like. Glancing out the window to the side she knew by the light that it was still much too early for the twins to be awake. Settling back down, she calmed her thoughts and stared at the light blue wall.

She was still studying the paint that she remembered carefully applying six months ago right after they had gotten engaged. Looking at it closely she could still see the little swirls that the boys had done after she gave in to letting them help.

"How long have you been staring at the wall love?"

Neville broke her from her trance and her eyes were brought back to reality. Luna rolled off of his chest and onto her back next to him. "A while." That was her reply, simple and true. Her eyes, like always, entranced him. They always seemed to hold the secret of how she was feeling. This morning, they were as beautiful as they had ever been, and also slightly resembling a hurricane. He didn't know what to tell her, he didn't even know how to feel himself after witnessing what she had confessed to him and Kingsley hours ago. And so, he looked into those eyes, his tawny ones questioning.

Luna started tracing circles on his shirt with her index finger. Looking back up at him she said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you asked that night."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through it." she sighed her airy sigh again.

"When do you think the trial will be?"

"Kingsley didn't say, but we need to know so we can send the boys somewhere."

"I know," as she said it, her eyes downcasted again.

"They'll be fine Lu. We all will."

"Promise?" tears stung at her again, but she fought them.

"Promise." he assured, and kissed the top of her head.

After a while of laying there in quiet comfort, it was decided to start the new day. A flick of the wand and tea was being made for both of them. Neville looked over at the fireplace and saw a letter on the floor. Picking it up he looked at the address. "It's for you Luna, from the ministry."

"Hopefully this is good news." she said striding over.

"Hopefully, yes." he said, handing it to her.

"Mrs. Longbottom,  
>Rolf Scamander is in a holding cell at Azkaban. The trial date had been set for Thursday, November 20 at nine am. Please clear your schedule.<br>- The Minisrty of Magic."  
>"That's a week and a half, will you be ready?" Neville questioned after her reading it aloud.<p>

"More than. " there was something in her voice that he had not heard in a very long time. Determination.

He watched her as she placed the letter on the kitchen counter and went to go open the door to the boys room. She smiled at them, still sleeping, blankets out of place and hair on end.

Luna walked into her and Neville's bathroom and looked into the mirror. She had been right in her assumptions: her cheek was purple and slightly puffy.

"tea's ready Lune!"

"I'm in here." she said, still studying her reflection. Turning though, she walked to her bedside table and got her wand. At this point, Neville walked in.

"What are you doing dear?"

"I don't want them asking questions today." he followed her back to the mirror and watched as the charm took over and her cheek was repaired for the moment. She saw his quizzical look in the reflection. "It still hurts though." he raised his eyebrows at her, and handed her cup of tea over.

"I thought it might." he slid his arm around her waist. "Let's get some food." and kissed her good cheek.

It had been ten days, and now Luna stood in the shower early that morning trying to simultaneously steady her breathing and recap everything that she had tried to block out. Luckily, her and Neville had been able to distract the boys from asking about that night. She was still unsure of how much they had seen, but there was no question, they were too little to know, much less understand. And now she stood untangling her hair with her fingers as the water fell over her shoulders. Slowly, she worked out the knots trying to prepare herself for the day that she would have to face alone. Neville had tired to take the morning off at least, but he had an experiment scheduled with the first years that day and couldn't make it up. Instead, they were meeting for lunch afterwards. Luna didn't really mind. After all,she had started this mess without him, she may as well clean it up.

She dried off and dressed, once more going through her hair and sighing. Working it into a braid that tailed down her back, she went to go wake the boys. Dressed and fed, she apparated out to Ginny's. Knocking on the door, they were greeted with Ginny who was holding the year old James. Harry wasn't home and Luna still had time to kill. They settled onto the sofa with the kids and aimlessly made a cup of tea.

"Are you nervous Lu?" Ginny gushed.

"Of course I am. I have to look at him." Luna said, taking James into her lap. "I really do miss when the boys were little."

Ginny was as always a bit confused when it came to talking to her best friend, but then again, changing the subject when one was uncomfortable wasn't uncommon, even for Luna. So she just smiled at Luna with James and marveled at the simplicity of her happiness.

"Well, I need to head out Gin. Thanks for watching the twins today. I'll be back after lunch." Luna pulled Ginny into a hug and once again, tried to compose herself.

Ginny backed away looking her friend in the face, "You're welcome. Stay strong Lu." Ginny smiled and Luna echoed it. Chiding the twins to be good for Ginny and she was out.

And suddenly, Luna was standing in front of the Ministry of Magic, nervously twisting the end of her braid. Taking a breath she decided that it was time to get on with it, she pushed open the thick wooden door. She scurried about the main floor to the lift and took it down. The lift opened and the corridor was exposed. She thought back to when she was fourteen and they had broken into this very building to find the prophecy for Harry. Neville had saved her that night, but she had to save herself today.

Finding the way to the proper room, she did find a bit of relief for getting herself there. And staring up at the door looming above her she felt a surge of sudden courage. She opened the door and found her way to the judge, sitting on his bench. After discussing the obvious details- who she was and why she was there. He led her to her own seat and she sat on the front row rubbing her hands on her thighs.

The nervous jitters stopped soon enough because the trial was called to order. Luna stilled her hands and rose her face to the doorway. Rolf was being led in, head hung and hands shackled together. She did not wince at the sight of him and she did not look away. Rolf was going to get what he deserved today, and she would be free of the fear he kept her in.

The trial was short, stating why everyone was there, the offenses that Rolf was accused of, Luna's testimony and the final sentence. Luna, being the only witness of Rolf's abusive behavior was quite on end, but Kingsley was there to vouch for her since Neville was unable. She had sat on her bench, speaking quietly but keeping her ground, reliving all of the memories that she had desperately tried to escape. Her eyes had pricked with tears but she did not falter. Her airy speech was spoken as eloquently as she could muster. And her wish was carried out when Rolf was put into Azkaban for a year and a restraining order was placed. On her and the twins. She felt quite smug walking out into the crisp November sunshine. Taking in a breath of confidence, she sent herself back to her best friends couch.

Ginny, who was walking back to her living room, was beyond startled to find Luna sitting on her sofa an hour after had she had left the same spot.

"Bloody Hell Luna! What happened to apparating to the door?"  
>"Sorry Gin! I was excited!"<br>Ginny smirked, "Really now?" she toyed.  
>"Yes. A year in Azkaban and no contact for any of us." Luna was beaming at this point and Ginny pulled her into a hug both of them laughing.<p>

"Now, I need to write Nev, and where are my boys?"

Ginny handed her a quill and some parchment. "Here. And they're right behind you, you git!" she was still laughing when she said it. "And shush, James just fell asleep."

"Oh dear. Sorry. Thank you." Luna was more scatterbrained than normal, and that was saying something because precisely three weeks ago she accidentally put Lysanders clothes in Neville's briefcase for work.

Plopping herself back onto the sofa, Luna beckoned the boys over to her. They were confused but smiled along with her.  
>"I love you two, you know?" she smiled, and two echoes of 'we know' followed. "Now, I need to write to Daddy."<p>

"Neville dear, the trial went splendid. I can't wait for lunch. I hope class is going well. I love you. -Luna." and off it went. His reply was that of the thrilled tone, even if his first years were frustrating today.

"Oh Gin, I just feel like I can finally relax, you know?"  
>"I know Lune." she smiled at Luna as she sprawled along the sofa.<br>"Boys, come hug Mummy." Luna babbled.

And finally, it was time for lunch. Ginny scuttled Luna out, refusing to let her take the boys. "I was told to keep them through lunch, now go have fun and watch James for me next weekend. We'll be even. How about that?"

"Ha, sounds like a plan Gin. Thanks again" She flashed a smile, waved to the kids and went to meet her husband.

It was lunch hour and the streets were bustling with people as well as the pub when she walked in. She smoothed her skirt over her tights in the door way and started to look up for Neville but he surprised her. As she was making her way to a table, he caught her from behind and whirled her around into a hug.

"Oi love, you gave me a scare."  
>He laughed and led her to a table, "Sorry. I was just happy for you is all."<br>She tucked a curl behind her ear and blushed. He always flattered her no matter what he said, it was just the way he looked at her when he spoke. The radish earring she was wearing dangled and she saw him playfully smirk as he watched it sway.

He was so proud of her, he thought, his hand propping up his chin. This was the one thing that showed her venerability and she had finally defeated it.

"Anyway Nev," Luna bounced from topic to topic, "Ginny asked us to keep James next weekend. I told her it was fine."

"Of course it's fine, Lu. They watch the boys more than enough."

He took her hand and led her to the door and out into the street. "I've to get back to work now Luna." he took her face in his hands, "I love you, and I'll be home early."

Her eyelashes batted, "I know Neville. We'll be waiting." a smile played on both of their lips as they kissed goodbye.

And for once, Luna apparated to Ginny's front door and knocked. Ginny opened the door.

"That's more like it." she smiled and adjusted James to her other hip. "Come in Lu."

Luna giggled and spotted her boys wrestling in the living room again. "Boys! Stop that, I told you not to do it at home, don't do it here!" Prying one twin from the other, she shushed their giggles.

"Thanks Gin. Is it alright if we Floo out?"  
>"Of course." walking over to the fireplace in the corner of the room, Luna arranged the twins in it and Ginny handed her the cup of powder. Taking a handful, Luna stepped in and took the boys hands.<p>

"See you this weekend." Ginny smiled and disappeared behind the green flames.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next saturday and Neville awoke alone in his bed. Quite disoriented, he walked into the kitchen. There was where he found her: hair flying about and still matted on one side from sleep, twirling around the kitchen on tiptoe in one of his button up shirts to the song playing in her head. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. When she twirled back to his direction and saw him, she quirked up a grin and held her hand out to dance. Fits of laughter erupted from each as they sashayed around the kitchen, holding each other close. Stopping and catching their breath smiles still twitched upon their lips. Quickly though, Luna kissed him lightly.

"Sorry dear!" she rushed and broke away. He watched her scurry back. When she was out of sight he followed her path.

"Lu?" then he heard it, she was wrenching into the toilet. "Oh Lu." he sighed and pulled the hair back from her side, leaning against the wall until she was finished.

She sat back, sighing. Taking a breath she said "Sorry. I really don't know where that came from."

"it's fine" and he released the tangle of hair from his fist as she lay her head on his shoulder. Breathing was regulated again and she started laughing.

"Such a good morning, Nev." she giggled.  
>"Ha, yeah. Morning love." he kissed her forehead and stood up. This time it was he who extended the hand. She took it and they arose.<p>

That evening Ginny and Harry Floo'd into the Longbottom's fireplace. Ginny's fiery red mane had been left down and when they appeared she was trying to untangle James' fingers from it while Harry was holding him. Luna laughed while hearing Ginny try to persuade the baby.

"James, you have to let go of Mummy's hair now. Please." Harry met Luna's eyes and they both smiled.

"Here Gin, let me help." Stepping forward she loosened his grip and the hair fell free. Ginny smoothed it down with her hand, "Thanks."

"Try it with two sometime." Luna sighed, and promptly took James onto her hip. Thankfully, her hair was held up in a bun, secured by her wand.

"Anyway," Neville said abruptly, "Same time as usual for getting back?"

"Yeah, thanks Neville." Harry told him.

"You do it more than enough for us." Luna chimed in.

"Well we'd better be off then." Ginny said, giving James a kiss on the cheek. "G'Bye!" the flames roared again and then disappeared.

"Now then, James. Let's go get Lorcan and Lysander." Luna said, bouncing him as she went. She found them levitating a toy broomstick, taking all concentration. Deciding not to bother them she left and went back to the living room and sat on the sofa.

Turning to look at Neville next to her she gave him a questioning glance. "Have you seen my wand?"

Instead of answering her, he simply plucked it from the pile of hair atop her head and watched it tumble down. "Here you are, love."

"Thank you, now take James. I need to go make some tea." She planted the baby on his lap and he gave her a look of nervousness. "Nev, it's a baby. Just hold him."

He laughed at her frankness and she skipped off. James however had already latched himself onto Neville's shirt and was giggling. "No, you're not any trouble at all are you?" he said with a smirk, untangling his clothes.

Luna came back in with two cups of tea, wand now tucked firmly behind her ear. Placing the cups on the coffee table she looked over once more. "I really do miss the twins being this little."

"I really don't see how you handled that by yourself though." he pointed out.

"We managed." she said it dryly, but nonchalantly as well. He would never fathom her train of thought, and as if on cue, she changed the subject again. "Boys! James is here!" she nearly shouted.

"Lu, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get them to stop levitating their toys and be sociable."

"Love, James can't even talk." she gave him a look and rolled her eyes. She got up and peeked in the doorway again. Lysander looked at her and grinned, Lorcan still totally absorbed.

Startling her yet again, Neville pressed his lips to her ear, "Leave them be love,"  
>She sighed, but kissed him. James fussed and she tiptoed to kiss his chubby cheek. Neville bounced him lightly and shushed him.<p>

"See Nev, just fine." she kissed him again and went back to her tea.

James fell asleep on Neville's chest, and Luna rested on his shoulder. Lorcan and Lysander wandered out of their room finally in search of food and Luna directed them to the kitchen.

He overheard her through the open passage from the living room to the kitchen, telling them that they needed to be good because James had fallen asleep. Neville smiled, and studied the tiny hand balled into a fist around his shirt. It wasn't like when he first had the twins with him, they were well into toddlers then, and were a bit more independent- no matter how much Luna intervened. This was different, and even though he wasn't used to it, he liked it.

Luna walked back in, her wand back to holding a ball of hair, the twins not far behind. she stopped on the side of the sofa and began digging around in the basket full of books and magazines and newspapers. Neville watched her, strands of hair falling loose and tongue stuck out in frustration.

"Aha! Here boys, read this." tossing it the foot between her and Lorcan fumbled to catch it. "I'll help, come on." pulling them onto the couch with her she reminded them to be quiet as they each curled into one of her sides.

Luna smoothed the cover of the book with her fingertips, removing small specks of dust from it. Neville curiously looked at it, she hadn't read to them in a while. Shifting his glance he saw it, the children's version of The Tales of Beetle of Bard. They stumbled over some parts of the story that had been forgotten, but Luna guided them through it. In the midst of the story telling, James had awoken, but stayed calm. Neville sat him up and he watched intently at Luna turning the pages. She glanced up and smiled while Lysander had taken over the story of the invisibility cloak and smiled.

Eventually, the four year olds fell asleep and she carried them to bed, one by one. Coming back, she took James into her own lap, and propped up her knees.

"James Potter, you look just like your father." she stated, looking at him seriously. His dark hair was sticking up on one side to no surprise.

"Let's hope he's not as much of a magnet for trouble."

"No, that would be terrible Neville. Harry and Ginny won't let that happen to him."

Right on cue, there was a crack and a knock on the door. Neville went to answer it, assuming correctly that it was their friends. "Luna's got him on the couch."

"Are you sure he wasn't any trouble?" Ginny asked, she was never comfortable with leaving him anywhere.

"Ginny," Neville insisted, "He's a year old. We have two four year olds. He was perfect."

Overhearing, Luna had gotten up and was bringing James to them. Seeing Harry, his son beckoned for him and he came to get him.

"We'll have to bring Teddy over next time we have him, he closer to the twins age."

"How is Teddy, Harry?" Luna asked,

"Great actually, thanks to Anomeadra."

"That's good then. I hope you both had a good night."

"We did, thanks Lune"

"Anytime Gin."

The door was soon shut behind them and Luna and Neville were left to the quiet of their home in the night.

"I didn't know the towns knew those stories."

"I started telling them when they were babies, I don't know why but it made me feel less lonely. I guess because we all went through it together." Luna shrugged, and she was right. Neville had often thought of the old tales when he was lonely and his mind wandered back to his memories.

"Let's get some sleep Lu. You did have a bit of a rough morning after all." his hand reached out to her and he led them off to bed. They fell asleep with her hand splayed against his chest, long scarred by the Carrows, and his finger tracing the curve of her hip.

He awoke early that morning, confused as to why he was alone in the bed. His feet were on the floor, getting ready to go look for Luna when she waltzed through the doorway. Her porcelain face froze at the sight of him, something that he had never experienced before. Still in what looked like shock, she continued walking towards their bed.

"Are you alright Luna?"

"Don't be mad at me Neville." she whispered.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you love?"

Her eyes looked at the floor as her head hung low. "Luna." he lifted his hand so it was on her chin and pulled it up to face him. "What is it?" he matched her whisper.

"I think I'm pregnant." her eyes widened with terror as she whispered the admittance.

"What?" shocked was an understatement for how he felt. His mind rushed, trying to comprehend her attitude.

"Don't be mad." the blue eyes were rimmed with tears. He took her hands and drew her onto the bed.

"Luna, we're married, and if we may be going to have a baby, that's wonderful, and if not, that's okay too. Why would I be mad at you? It's not your fault either way."

"It's just that," Luna broke off and put her face in her hands crying.

He eased an arm around her shoulders and let her fall into him. "Luna, I'm not Rolf. You know that don't you?"

She shook in his arms. "I'm just scared."

"Luna, look at me." being nearly forehead to forehead, he saw the unshed tears collected in her lashes. "You're not alone."

Her smile did not reach her eyes, but it was there. "I'm sorry." her hand wiped at her cheek.

"Don't be, love." and he kissed her, soft and slow, just like when she first came back into his life. "We'll figure something out. Now go back to sleep, it's still early."

Luna nodded, eyes already shut, fingers entangled in his shirt. As she drifted off, he thought about all of the "what if's" so to speak. He was just as scared as she had seemed to be, even if he and tried to be comforting. And besides, he thought, Luna had already done this alone, and it was terrible for her, he didn't want to let her down again. He closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep.

The attempt was unsuccessful, and now he too found himself staring at the swirls of paint just as his wife had. He was remembering; Luna unexpectedly showing up in his life that day, just over a year ago, and now they were married. Had he rushed into it? No, he couldn't have, he'd never been happier. He remembered how the twins had taken to him, partially from their mothers complete trust in him. He remembered overhearing her talking to them one night and expelling everything to their curious minds. And their wedding, the memory still took his breath away, not to mention that from that day on, he had legally became a father. He felt so many memories well up inside of him and the thought of being able to make so many more was overwhelming. Not to mention the thought of actually being a father to make those possible memories. Sleep was impossible, and so his Sunday started at six am with his wife telling him that they may be parents.

Just an hour after that, Luna rushed off to the bathroom again to wretch her guts up. He sat on the floor with her, the second morning in a row.

"You need to go to 's tomorrow." he said, pulling the hair back again.

She nodded calmly, "I know."

"I can go with you after work if you want me to,"

"I think I'll go alone. I've been wanting to see daddy for a while anyway."

"It has been awhile."

"Only since Halloween when we took the boys. But I worry about him."

"I know you do love." he brushed the hair out of her face and helped her up.

The next morning he set off for work, kissing everyone on the cheek goodbye, he apparated with a sigh.

Luna however was still feeling nauseous but got up and made the twins breakfast.  
>"Boys, we're going to see your grandfather today, you have to behave. " she did not mention that she was going to see a healer herself, but the time would come. She had set up an appointment earlier and had gotten in at eleven. By the time they had arrived at the hospital, she had an arrangement made for another healer to stay with the twins and her father while she went in herself.<p>

Checking in she headed straight for her fathers ward. Pushing open the door, she found him in his usual place, rocking in his chair.

"Daddy?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh, Luna. How are you?" he smiled in his childlike state, but the twinkle in his eye was unmistakable.

"I'm fine daddy, but listen, I need to go to an appointment with a healer very fast for a check up. The twins are going to stay with you and your Healer, is that alright?"

He smiled innocently up at her, "Of course it is." she really doubted if he understood much, but he knew who she was and was able to hold simple conversation. He knew that he loved his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy. I'll be right back. I love you. Boys, be good. Please." she begged and whisked herself away, running a bit late, but more so of anxiousness.

Turning into the maternity ward she singed in at the desk and took her seat, waiting. The clocks couldn't tick fast enough, and thank Merlin that she didn't eat breakfast because she'd be on her knees right now if she had. Why did she feel like this? It was nothing like last time. It was with the man she truly loved all of this time, her husband for crying out loud. She should be excited, but she was so scared.

Hearing her name being called startled her out of her thoughts, cutting her off from dreams and into reality. "Luna Longbottom?"

Rising from her seat she looked at the caller, a middle aged Healer with sandy shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. "Yes," she answered and followed her as she nodded and turned down the corridor.

Leading Luna into her room the healer introduced herself as Evelyn. "Now, what brings you here today?"

Luna blushed slightly and told her of her assumptions.

"oh, I see. Have you been through this before?"

"Yes, I have twins."

"Well alright then, let's get you tested." Luna nodded and gulped. She was twenty six, married had twin four year olds and ran part of a magazine, what was wrong with her?

Twenty minutes later her name was called from the waiting room again. This time however she didn't have to go all of the way back to her room. Meeting Evelyn at the door she showed the results.

Pregnant. Seven weeks.

Smiling a nervous smile she thanked her, payed her dues and swept off towards her father's room. Deciding to calm herself Luna stayed and talked to her father for a bit and decided to go visit her in-laws as well. They were as they always were, happy to be with one another and to see one of the few familiar faces. Luna hugged Alice with a sigh and the woman slipped a gum wrapper into her hand. Luna smiled with tears rimming her lashes, thinking of Neville. He would be so happy. This would be a good thing, she was not alone this time. She was truly loved. And he would have a family.

Slipping the wrapper into her pocket she gathered up the boys and decided to find the Knight Bus. Now that she at least knew she was pregnant she would be precautions. Giving Ernie the address she paced the boys in the seat and scooted in next to them.

"Hang on boys," and she was right, as always it was a bumpy ride, but they safely arrived to the end of the drive.

Opening the door to her home she decided that this was going to be a positive change in her life and she wouldn't want it to happen with anyone but her husband. And that they needed another bedroom, but that could wait. 


	8. Chapter 8

Neville couldn't focus all day, he was worried and anxious and excited all at once. Minutes ticked by slowly and it drove him crazy with the wait, with the ambiguity of it all. Thankfully, it was a monday and he only had to teach two classes. Flooing home after an eternity of a day, relief flooded him when he appeared in his fireplace and followed the sound of Luna's voice to the kitchen. He loved catching her in these moments when she thought that he wasn't watching her. There was just something that left him in awe after seeing her just, well, just be.

He couldn't fool her though, "Hi love, how was work?"

He smiled his crooked smile, "Fine. So, what's the news?" Luna stopped with her back to him, hand still poised over the stove.

"Well, how do you feel about putting another bedroom on this house Nev?" she said it as she turned, a small smile forming on her lips. She slipped her hand into the pocket of her turquoise pants, pulling out the wrapper. "And this is from your mother, like always."

Dumbfounded was nothing in comparison to what Neville felt. Did Luna just really tell him that she was in fact pregnant? "Uhm, come again Luna?" his eyebrows rose in questioning.

She didn't have to say it, but she bit her lip and shook her head yes, closing the distance between them with her arms passing off the temporarily forgotten gum wrapper into his shirt pocket. "I'm mad for you, you know?" his voice was muffled by her hair.

Luna pulled away, "I know." she pecked him on the lips. "But really, we only have about seven months to get this together, and this house only has two rooms." Trailing off with her thoughts, she turned back and finished making dinner. He shook his head at her, not believing that twenty four hours ago she was scared out of her wits. "And will you go get the boys?"

Walking into the adjoining room, he pulled the twins apart and swung them up onto his shoulders.

He went into their bedroom that night and found her sitting cross legged unwinding her hair from it's braid. She was humming, but her face looked perplexed. "Are you alright there Lu?"

Her eyes floated up to meet his gaze. "Yes. Just thinking."

Neville settled down on the bed, his long frame mirroring her petite one in stature. "Thinking about what?"

"Well, I'm still scared, you see."

"Luna, of course you're scared. But so am I, I've never done this before."

"This is true. I'm sure we'll figure it out though." her smile was faint, but she said with encouragement and squeezed his hand.

"Did you talk to anyone at about setting up another appointment?"

"Not yet, no. I left the boys with Daddy so I was in a hurry." Neville raised his eyebrows. "I'll be fine!" she protested. "I was going to go back this week anyway."

He laughed at her tone. "Sounds brilliant, Luna." And she smirked.

Another Christmas had came and went, filled with food, friends and family. The twins were happy with gifts and learned of their new sibling soon to come, as did the family friends. The new year greeted them with snow falling down on the streets and rooftops. Walking through town Luna had spotted a mistletoe leftover from Christmas and the proceeded to be immensely frustrated as to why someone would leave something that was infested with Nargles up for so long. Neville promptly kissed her under it to shut her up and drug her fuming the rest of the way to her appointment with the healer.

"Neville Longbottom! You don't understand, it was just full of Nargles!"

"Luna, we're fine. Now_come__on,_ we're going to be late."

The appointment had proved him correct, she was fine be it with Nargles in her head or not. She couldn't stay upset with him for long though, because she smiled all the way home.

Sitting down to dinner later, she caught him off guard for once. "I'm sorry I was angry earlier Nev." He was pulled out of the fog of grading papers and eating at the same time.

"What's that love?" he said, hearing her voice but not what she said.

"I'm just sorry for earlier is all."

Hs eyes softened, and he smiled at her. "Don't be sorry." His hand reached across them and grabbed hers.

It was March now, and the wind was blowing ouside. The weather had been gray but not too cold and only a little rainy. It wasn't sunny outside like Luna wanted but it wasn't cold and she liked that.

"Neville!" she called from her position of lying on the sofa.

He came out with a small look of worry on his face. "Everything alright?" He kneeled next to her.

"Oh yes, I was just wondering though, do you think that we should find out what the baby is. I mean, we should be able to do it soon."

"Merlin Lu, I haven't really though much about it, have you?" he lifted her mismatching stocking feet and sat down, placing them on his thighs.

"I haven't either" as she said it, she sat up, tucking a lock of wispy curls behind her ear. "I think I want it to be a surprise though, I quite like surprises."

"It's all up to you. Did you find out with the twins?"

"I kind of had to, I mean I found out that they were twins and not just one, so I just had the healers tell me the rest so I could plan"

Neville nodded, "I think I'd like a surprise." He got up from his place, gently returning her feet to the cushion and leaned over to kiss her.

He pulled away, happy with the moment. Luna caught his hand though, _"Nev,"._She said it in a hurried whisper.

"What?" His eyes darted back to hers, a sudden panic washed over him.

Luna said nothing, but took his hand still latched onto hers and pressed it against the side of her stomach.

"D'you feel that Nev?"

"Is that?.." he trailed off because Luna was shaking her head yes and they were both in tears now. They were crying and they were kissing and hands fumbled around each other. They were happy; they were going to be parents.

However, that week had been the week of preparing to move. Luna had been summoning belongings and sending them into boxes, her loopy scrawl appearing on their sides. The following weekend, she was revising what would be the newest edition of The Quibbler, papers stacked around her, ink blotches covering a patch of her shirt and of course, hair flying about. Neville was in their bedroom, sorting out the back of their closet, throwing away useless things that they had accumulated since she had moved in. There were books and clothes that the twins had outgrown. Merlin, he didn't even know where half of these things had came from because he remembered that she didn't have much with her. Maybe it had been in her bag, he remembered Hermione always using the Extension Charm on hers. Tossing an issue of the Daily Prophet that had long since been disregarded after cutting their wedding photo out of it, Neville came to a new pile of papers. They were haphazardly stacked but tied together with twine. Curiously, he pulled it out of the heap in the back of the closet and examined the top.

Cocking an eyebrow he saw that it was a stack of letters; adressed to him. Tugging the twine loose, Neville took the first letter off of the stack.

_October 17._

_Neville, _

_I write these letters all of the time, and I never send them. I don't know why, I'm not even sure if you still live where you did. It's been six years since I've seen you and I imagine you all the same. My boys are getting so big now. I wish you could see them. I tell them stories about you. You're not even their father, but you're much better for them to hear about right now, I think. I don't want any Wrackspurts to get to them. I really don't know what had gotten to Rolf..._

_Anyways, I'm thinking of coming back home. I miss my friends. I miss you. I miss The Quibbler. I don't know if you know, but Daddy's been in for about a year and a half now. I knew he had been slipping, and I wasn't there for him. I really don't like this flat I've got either. Or my job, I love reading, but I don't enjoy working in a bookshop right now. I want to come home. There may be bad memories there, but at least people understand those memories. No one understands my bad memories here. Not even the Nargles. I hope to maybe see you soon. I do miss you terribly. _

_With love,_

_-Luna Lovegood._

Had Luna honestly kept all of these? Neville looked at the date, October 17, three weeks or so until he ran into her that day in Hogsmeade. It felt like so long ago, remembering it, but he knew that it wasn't. Actually, it may have felt like an eternity, but things were pretty fast paced once they settled in. And she kept all of these? He poured over them, reading in reverse order until he found another that caught his eye:

_Neville, _

_I'm so scared. I don't know who to turn to. I'm having twins. I can't take care of two babies. I can barely take care of myself. What if Rolf finds me? I hope you're safe._

_-Luna._

The vague wording and obviously frantic script streaked the parchment. Neville let out a sigh; he would never know the full depth of what Luna had gone through in the years she had gone missing from his life, and honestly, he did not want to. To him, Luna was supposed to be happy, that's just who she was. He didn't want to ignore it, when she talked of her past, he listened, and he was there for her almost five months ago when Rolf found her. He was done reading her lost letters for today, he packed them into his briefcase for work, also currently stuffed with the exams he graded last night.

Neville blinked away the images his mind had scoured up while reading and stood his lanky frame upright. Raking a hand through his hair he let out a sigh. These things always troubled him when he heard of it, but he guessed he needed to take a lesson from his wife and just let things be how they will. Speaking of which, he leaned against the doorframe and cracked his neck, feeling relief in the popping noise. He could see her, though just barely on the other end of the house. She was a madwoman. Tendrils of hair were everywhere, and she was shuffing papers with a worried look on her face that soon relaxed when she found what she had been looking for. Her pale hand was dotted with ink, as was her purple shirt stretched over her now obviously pregnant midsection. He loved her more than anything, he thought as he stood there, and she was the most perplexingly beautiful woman he had ever come to meet.

Having only three more weeks until their fifth birthday, the twins had argued their way into being able to try and pack their own belongings. Checking in on them every half an hour while Neville himself was working proved quite entertaining. This being his last check up for the moment, Neville watched them finish up, and not do too bad a job of levitating one last stack of books to the opened box. He smiled at them, mentally claiming that at least one of them would end up in Ravenclaw with all of the books he'd found in this house.

As he watched them, he thought back on the letter he had discovered no less than ten minites ago, Luna was so proud of them. He was proud of them too. She had sounded so afraid, so unlike herself, she rarely faltered, and if she did it was even more rare for her to show it so openly. He sighed and went to pick up the box that had just been filled, and stuck it on a stack of them. Drawing his wand from his pocket he waved it accordingly and instead of Luna's cursive marking the box, his clumsy print labeled it.

"Very good job packing boys," Neville congratulated them, and recieved two beaming smiles.

"We didn't find any Wrackspurts hiding, Dad!" Lysander bounced on his heels.

Neville grinned, "That's wonderful, I was worried about you finding some you know."

Lorcan spoke up in is shy voice, "Mummy warned us about them but she's working."

Neville picked him up. "Yes she is working, but I would've gotten them to leave." The boy smiled and Neville laughed lightly.

"But I'm done working now, love." Luna chirped. She had walked in just moments ago unnoticed. "Yes, brilliant work boys. Thank you." Lysander beamed, he loved getting approval from his parents after being allowed to do something.

Neville turned to her and smiled again at her appearance, noticing now that she has tied an orange ribbon around the front of her bangs to keep them out of her eyes. "Get the rough draft done for this week Lune?"

She stepped toward him, closing the foot and a half between them. Straightening Lorcan's shirt and smoothing his hair she nodded, a small smile on her face. Neville Took is free arm and slid it around her, "Best issue yet, huh?"

Luna's eyes light up, "Oh yes Nev! So many articles. There's one on werewolfs and I just feel terrible about Remus, you know? But it's very informative. I'm hoping it helps with the discrimination." Her babbles were always happy when she talked about the magazine. He was quite proud of her actually, getting it set back up and running so well in such a short amount of time. Luna had sent many letters out for comtrubtions, calling up old staff even though it had been out of production for nearly four years. Thankfully, it and gone well and she had saved her gold for it to happen. Lysander wandered over and clung to her hip. Luna ran her now rather swollen fngers through his wispy hair and smiled absentmindedly.

"You're beautiful, you know?" Neville said quietly.

"I'm not really feeling that way, but thank you love." the smiled stayed on her face as she kissed him, the four of them huddled together.

The next weekend Neville and Luna spent sending boxes to what would be their new home. It was small, but it had three bedrooms and was a little bit more in the country so the boys could have more room to play. Lorcan was in the kitchen with his mother, watching her carefully send off boxes of plates and silverware.

"Mummy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why do we have to move again? Is it because of that man that came when Daddy wasn't home?"

Luna froze, her back still partially to her son. She should have known. Lorcan was the more observant twin, and she should have told them about it. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Let's sit down sweetheart." she took his small hand in hers and led him to the table. "I know that we've moved a lot, and I'm sorry." the boy nodded. "We have to go this time because there won't be enough room when the new baby comes. You don't want to have to share a room with Lysander and a baby do you?"

His silver eyes flitted to the floor, "No, I guess not."

"I didnt think so. That's why we're leaving this time, not like the other times." She said, remembering the two tiny flats they had lived in before coming back. "And that other man is very mean, and Mummy had to go to court to make sure that he wouldn't hurt us. He's gone now love, everything is fine." Lorcan nodded and she held out her arms to him. He stood up and went to her, nestling his face into her shoulder. Luna had always had a soft spot for Lorcan, he was so tender compared to his brother. She always worried about him. Their hair matched in color but the straightness of her contrasted against her waves. "Darling, feel right here." His fingers found the spot, and a curious look spread across his face, Luna giggled at him. "It's the baby, Lorcan."

"When will it be here?" He was so serious for his almost five years.

"June." She said and flattened his hair. Kissing his forehead, she stood. "Feel better now love?"

He nodded, the blonde hair flopping over his eyes, "Thank you mummy." She smiled and went back to packing things away.

Sending off the last of the boxes that evening, the four of them loaded the Knight Bus, on the way to their new address. Bumping to a halt Neville paid the bill and helped the rest of them down to the street.

"I came down here earlier and sorted somethings out, I hope it's all in the right place, Lu." he said taking her hand.

"I'm sure it's fine Neville thank you." She smiled.

"Well, I do have to work tomorrow, and I know you're tired." He unlocked the door and held it open for them, kids first, then Luna, himself last.

"Oh it's prefect Nev!" There were still boxes stacked in places, but the living room was set up, as were the bedrooms and kitchen. The house was two story and the twins had already made their way upstairs, shoving each other into walls as they went. Neville shook his head and looked at his wife.

Luna shrugged, "You didn't have to adopt them you know." And then she giggled because her statement had left a look of disbelief on Neville's face.

"Luna! You know bloody well that I did too. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try and keep _our_twin terrors from putting a hole in the wall on the first night." He laughed with her, and bounded up after them, her giggles fading behind him.

When he reached the short hallway at the top of the staircase he saw his sons sliding into their room in stocking feet from the wooden floor. This proceeded to them arguing over who's bed was who's because they had gotten separate ones now. And that led to Lysander pouncing on is brother for he was the more mischievous of the pair. Lorcan, though more sensitive was still clever and it always proved for an interesting duel. Neville's solution for this was to pull them off of one another and throw one onto one mattress and the other on the remaining one. Each shut their mouth and Neville was silently thanking everything in the world that Luna was only having one child this time.

"No more of that for tonight boys, and I have to work tomorrow so please don't until I come home. We'll be up here later to put you to bed." Two solemn blonde heads nodded. "Here." he said, waving his wand and having two quills appear. "You can draw on the walls again, just don't end up on the ceiling again Lysander?" He finished with a weak smile as the quills made their way to the boys.

"Yes Dad!" they chorused. Merlin he thought, just bloody Merlin is all. Neville lumbered back downstairs to find Luna sorting through remaining boxes sitting cross-legged in the middle of the living room floor.

"They're drawing on the walls again. I told them to keep off the ceilings and we'd get it off the walls tomorrow."

Luna nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you dear."

"I'm honestly just very thankful that we're not having twins. I don't think I could keep my sanity."

"Oh Nev, you're just as sane as I am." she chided dreamily, pulling a photo album out of the box in front of her and sending it to the shelf in the corner of the room.

"Actually Lu, I wanted to ask you about something."

"What's that?"

"I found these while I was cleaning out our closet." he reached for his briefcase next to him on the floor and pulled out the bundle of letters.

"Oh." she said realizing what they were, a pink flush clouded her porclien cheeks.

"Why didn't you send them love?" he asked tenderly.

"I don't know.." Luna trailed off and her eyes did not rise to meet his.

"I would've helped, you know." She nodded slowly in response. He kissed her, right there on the floor of their new home, and she kissed him back. It was all going swell in the floor until they heard a crash from he ceiling above. Luna pulled away, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"Boys?" she blundered.

"Sorry!" she heard them chirp, laughing afterwords.

"I'm not even going up there, Nev."

"I'm not either." He kissed her again. "I'm really hoping this baby isn't nearly as rambunctious."

"Hopefully not." Luna pondered the thought. "I'm hoping it's a girl though, so that should help."

Neville smiled her, her head still off in the clouds even though she was looking straight at him. "That would be lovely." and things resumed to that of what they were before the crash of Merlin-only-knows-what from the boys. And then unpacking was resumed for only a short amount of time because Luna needed to go to the loo, and couldn't get herself off of the floor.

"Neville, you're going to have to help me up." she said with a sigh, she hated being rendered nearly helpless in her current state.

He laughed at her good naturedly and held out his hand as he stood. "Count of three?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Count of three." She confirmed with a curt nod. Three counts and a hard tug later Luna was finally in the upright position she wished to be in.

Neville finished the box he was on, and carefully placed the letters back into his breifcase.

The sight he came home to the next afternoon, was not exactly a rarity except for the fact that they were moving into a new home. empty boxes littered most of the entry way and living room. The racket he heard in he kitchen however was a bit strange. Walking in on the sight he couldnt help but smirk. The boys had caught Luna in one of her mood swings and ended up making her almost as short tempered as Ginny- which was a bit of a fright. Neville had no clue what they had done for their mother to hang them from the ceiling while she nearly shrieked.

"I mean really, Lysander Romulous Lovegood-Longbottom, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't care if it's magic, do not light your brothers hair on fire! And you, Lorcan Xenophilious, do not under any circumstances try to put him through a wall!" Her hands flew around her as she shouted, strands of hair going with them.

Neville's eyebrows rose as high as humanly possible as was the shade of red Luna's face was turning. She looked quite ridiculous standing there in a bubblegum pink turtle neck, green tights and purple overalls, yelling at her children hanging from the ceiling. He couldnt tell if relief or even more terror flooded their faces when they eyed him behind their mother.

He did step in, though much more calmly than his wife. He got them down from the ceiling and Luna fumed at him for doing it out of the blue behind her. "Boys, I did tell you to wait until I got home." They each mumbled sorries and he sent them to their room, for fear of Luna having an anurism out of anger. Heads hung, they walked out the room and up the stairs. He grabbed Luna by her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Breathe." She let out a huff, and he brought her closer.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me Lu, I'm not the one you hung from the ceiling."

Her laugh was airy. "I know, but I couldnt take it anymore, Nev! You know how they are."

"Exactly. The house is great by the way." She couldn't reply because his lips were on hers before she could protest, not that she minded that is.


	9. Chapter 9

Ironically, the twins' birthday fell on April second, the day after what was Fred and Georges. The date fell midweek, and Luna had decided to throw them a party on that Sunday afternoon to give the attending Weasleys some time to mourn for Fred. It was Saturday now and Ginny had come over to help Luna do last minute things.

"Gin, you really don't have to be here you know." she insisted taking James out of his stroller that was parked in the middle of the living room floor. Ginny had made her way into the kitchen by now.

"Yes I do Luna." Because Ginny was overly stubborn, Luna shook her head and followed her.

"But what about..?"

Ginny cut her off, "It's fine. Really. It's always bittersweet and we need to just get on with it. George is happy, and little Fred is four now."

Both women smiled weakly. "Thanks though. It's quite chaotic here. Did I tell you that Lysander light Lorcan's hair on fire last week?"

"Again?" Though appalled, she still laughed slightly.

Luna nodded vigorously, while lowering James to the floor. "If it wasn't for Neville, I'd have hexed them into next week. I already had them on the ceiling."

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped and then continued laughing. "Oh Luna. Your hormones are not good to you." she was still giggling as Luna fumed pink again.

"I thought you were here to help Gin?" She retorted.

"Oh yes. Party tomorrow for the boys. Cake made?"

Luna shook her head. "Hang on though, I'm going to go tell Neville to make sure that our demons don't try to levitate your baby." Luna said, gathering him back up and going to find Neville.

"I'll be here!" Ginny chirped from behind, rifling through the cabinets.

...

"Nev?" Luna called, poking her head around the doorway.

Neville was in what would be the nursery and was shoving the crib back into it's correct place against the wall.

"Right here, Lu." he turned, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Oh hi James, what're you doing here?"

Luna smiled and handed him off to her husband. "Ginny's helping set up for tomorrow."

"Brilliant. And I'm to make sure our two hellians don't hex James into oblivion like they do each other?"

"Exaclty dear. And thank you for setting this all up in here. Sorry I fell asleep." She kissed the thank you onto his cheek and left the room.

Back in her kitchen she found Ginny tossing ingredients into a bowl and charming a spoon to mix them together. Luna found the baking dish and sat it next to the bowl.

"You're son is now protected, Gin." she said, giving her friend a mock salute.

"Lovely! Twins riled up here recently?"

"Oh Merlin yes."

Ginny shook her head and smiled. "Excited for the new one though?"

Luna blushed again as she nodded. "Hopefully, the twins will calm down by then. Actually Neville was finishing up the nursery when I gave him James."

"I thought you were going to wait to find out though?"

"We are, just getting ready is all. Nev's already taken the last week of school off."

"I wish Harry could do that, I never know when he's going to get called in." she said with a sigh.

Luna's voice caught so instead of trying to console her friend she hugged her. A caught off guard Ginny was a bit confused but hugged her best friend back. Well, as much as she could because Luna's almost seven months pregnant belly was a bit of an obstacle.

"Luna,"

"Yes Gin?" she said, muffled from her face in Ginnys shoulder.

"Are you alright there?"

Luna backed away, "Why yes of course." she looked a bit out of sorts but Ginny just nodded and proceeded to put the cake into the oven.

After the cake was done, and decorations were hung they had all gathered in the living room once more.

"Are you excited for tomorrow boys?" Ginny asked Lysander who climbed onto her lap.

"Oh yes Auntie Ginny!" he then babbled about what presents he wanted and Lorcan piped up arguing that he wanted a new toy broomstick first.

"Actually, I need to run to Diagon Alley for a bit, would you mind watching James? I'll be back within an hour."

"No problem Gin." Neville told her as Luna once again tried to force her arguing children apart.

Finding humor in the scene she laughed again and apparated on the spot.

Trying to keep calm, Luna took a deep breath. "Boys, you got to stop having a go at each other so often. It's quite tiring."

"Sorry Mum!" Even Luna was baffled. She didn't understand how they were smacking each other senseless one moment and were inseparable the next.

"Merlin, boys." Neville grinned at her and she stuck up an eyebrow, jabbing her tongue out at him. She sat on the sofa next to him and pulled James into her lap. "James, never give your mother this much trouble." Luna tisked.

She turned to Neville, and he repositioned himself so he faced her and she didn't have to move as much.

"Are you ready for this Nev?"

"Going to have to be." He said with a sigh and catching hold of James outreached hand.

"Yeah, yeah we are."

Ginny returned shortly and left with James and for once, Lorcan and Lysander remained relatively calm.

The calmness was shortlived until the next afternoon when people started showing up. Ron and Hermione came and brought Rose who was the same age as James, as did Ginny and Harry with Teddy as well. It ended up being a good portion of the Weasley family being there with Luna imposing threats of hanging children off of the ceiling for an entire day for misbehaving. The twins had already tried to Floo today, thinking their ripe old age of five was quite old enough to transport themselves unchaparoned. Needless to say, Luna put a temporary sticking charm on them and stuck them to opposite ends of the couch for an hour so she and Neville could concentrate.

Presents were opened, chocolate frogs were caught jumping across the floor, and children actually remained off of the ceiling. Ginny and Harry were the only ones left at this point, Teddy was in the twins room with them and James was asleep in the stroller.

"Well, that went well. No kids on the ceiling." Neville breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not yet anyway." Ginny pointed out.

"Actually Neville, we've got Teddy tonight, why don't the twins come over and stay?" Harry spoke up.

"I think Luna will be eternally grateful, right Lune?"

"Harry Potter, you are my savior right now. Those boys have been driving me mad since we moved here."

"Sure it's not just you Luna?" Ginny dared ask.

"Ginny. You have Nargles in your brain, I do believe." she retorted mischievously.

Neville shot Ginny a wink and Harry proceeded to bound back upstairs to get the three boys. "No really Gin, just hang them from the ceiling, anything, I'll come get them." Neville pestered.

"Neville. Shush. Get some rest Luna,"

Luna smiled at her "I have to go to 's tomorrow, I'll pick them up on my way."

"You know where to find us. Let's go Harry." Ginny ordered as he herded the kids into the room.

Neville looked at the twins sternly as he bent down to their level, "Boys, I'm begging you; behave. Please. Have fun though." He kissed each blonde head while he was down there.

"Do what your father says. I love you." Luna added from behind.

Soon enough they were out the door and Neville and Luna were left in their kitchen. Luna was eating a piece of leftover cake and Neville was throwing away remains of wrapping paper.

"Nev, come here will you?"

"Everything alright?"

"Yes fine, I just wanted to do this." This turned out to be sticking her finger in cake icing and running a streak of it down her husbands face. All Neville could do was smile. Wiping the blue icing from his nose, he returned it to hers and kissed her before she could say anything about it. Eating cake was soon forgotten and they were lost in one another all over again.

Sitting in bed later that evening Luna was thinking out loud. "But Lorcan does know.." trailing off she twirled a strand of hair and bit her lip.

"What love?"

Realization came over her. "Oh Neville. Neville, Lorcan knows. He asked me while we were moving. He asked about Rolf. If that's why we had to move again. He's been more rebellious since, and I can't take much more."

"He knows that he can't come back though, doesn't he?"

She nodded slowly, "But what if he does? What if he finds us again?"

Neville hated it when her mood swings took over, but this was a definitely a serious one.

"Come here, Lu." he slid his arm between her and the headboard and she led her head fall onto his shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen, love. Even when he gets out there's a tracker on him, and there's Kingsley and Ginny, and me. It'll be fine."

There was a bit of a long silence but Luna nodded. "The baby likes it when you talk Nev, it's always moving around."

Kissing her temple he told her to go to sleep and she agreed eyes already closed.


	10. Chapter 10

June, Neville thought, Merlin. He was going to be a father any day now. He fretted every time he took her to one of her now weekly appointments and at the last one on June 20 they had said it would be just a matter of time. Bloody hell, if Luna could at least pretend to be alright why couldn't he? Maybe because she slept a lot these days and he was busy keeping things in order and the house intact from the twins. Or maybe it was because she had done this before and he hadn't or maybe it was just because she was Luna and he was Neville. Going over all of this in his already spinning mind, he concluded it was a mixture of all of those. Luna although very uncomfortable and forty pounds heavier hadn't complained much as long as the twins weren't at each others necks.

His mind stopped spinning on the night of June 24 when a groggy Luna awoke him. Both had been so tired due to recent events and it took her a minute to even comprehend that her contractions had began, much less to wake up Neville and notice that her side of the sheets were damp.

"Nev!" she urged.

He muttered what sounded like a swear and she slapped him. He jolted awake and realized where he was. "Oi, what was that for?"

"Nev, it was for you not getting up six minutes ago when I first did it. It's time. We need to leave."

"What?" he was still disoriented until he looked at her. "Oh." he said calmly, realizing and then a more urgent "Oh!"

Standing up rather quickly he asked her if she could grab the bag while he got the boys. She said yes and he brushed their lips together. All he could think was thank Merlin he had thought to borrow the Weasleys flying car. Arriving where they needed to be, his nerves had never been more on end. He had sent an owl to Ginny and she replied that she'd be there momentarily to check on them and take the boys with her out of the way and back to bed.

"Neville, you should really calm down love."

"Luna, how could I possibly do that?" She shrugged and gave him a tired smile, taking his hand.

And then Ginny burst in, her flaming hair in a tattered braid and wrinkled pajamas, much expected for four in the morning in the middle of the summer. She rushed over to Luna, and leaned over the bedrail.

"You're alright, brilliant." Luna nodded serenely. "Okay well, write when I need to bring everyone back. Good luck." She kissed Luna on the cheek and gathered the sleepy twins up in her arms from a chair.

"Be good boys! Go back go sleep!" Luna requested and Ginny flashed a smile, backing out the door.

Her grip on his hand tightened though but the pain in her abdomen had subsided as quickly as it had came. Healers came with coffee for Neville and pain potions for Luna and each were greatly appreciated. Four hours into it, they were lying on their sides facing each other, her eyes serene, their fingers intertwined.

"Luna," he questioned, opening his drowsy hazel ones to look at her.

"Yes love?"

"What if I'm not good enough?"

"Not good enough for what?" her eyebrows knit together.

"To be a real father." his whisper was timid but she heard it.

"Neville, you already are a real father."

"Yes but-"

She cut him off, "And you're right. You're not good enough."

His face bewildered, he was never good enough it seemed.

"You're perfect Nev."

"What Luna?"

The look on her face said something along the lines of 'what-do-you-mean-what-you-dolt?' but all her voice said was "You're perfect." And then he kissed her and then things started speeding up and he didn't really remember the course of events other than Luna's hand almost ripping his off when healers told her to start pushing and he almost completely forgot to send an owl to Ginny to tell her to bring the kids back.

What he did remember though was the sound of crying. He heard crying at 10:17 in the morning of June 25 and it was the best moment of his life. It was a girl. And after the necessary procedures had been done, they were left alone with her. She had stopped her crying but Neville's and Luna's tears had just begun.

"Luna, what are we going to name her?" Luna was holding her, and her hand was latched around Neville's finger.

She looked at him dumbfounded almost. He saw the light purple shadows under her eyes before she spoke, not even wanting to think how bad his were. "Alice of course,"

"Alice? As in Alice my mother?"

Luna nodded. "Alice your mother and now Alice your daughter. Alice Leeliah."

He smiled, and that was all he could do. "Yeah. Alice."


	11. Chapter 11

"But Mummy, you're sure that there aren't any Wrackspurts in her head?"

"Lorcan dear, I'm quite sure." The persistent five year old was sitting in the edge of the hospital bed staring at his mother with disbelief. Really, he thought, how could she know? Alice was this tiny little person and he highly doubted that she had any defenses for keeping the Wrackspurts away.

He sat back next to his mother with a "Hmph." and went back to surveying his sister.

Neville and Ginny at this time had gone down the hall for a coffee run, which was much needed.

"She's lovely, Nev." Ginny said, over her steaming cup.

Neville had been running his hands over his tired face but dropped them to his sides. "Yeah, yeah she is. Thanks Gin."

Lysander had tagged along and look up at them. "Lorcan thinks that Alice has Wrackspurts in her head."

"Alice does not have Wrackspurts in her head."

Lysander reacted quite the same as his brother, and Ginny laughed at him.

"You're lucky Harry was home last night Nev, because then I would've had to bring James with me and it would've been a mess and a half."

"I'm also lucky that I'm still sane." he pointed out jokingly, taking Lysander by the hand and setting off down the hall, Ginny trailing behind.

He pulled open the door gently and walked back to the rest of his family. Luna's hair was matted with dried sweat from that morning and shimmered in the afternoon sun. Lorcan was chattering away at her, and staring at Alice who was asleep in the crook of Luna's arm.

Luna looked up and smiled at her loved ones walking through the door. "Nev dear, will you please tell Lorcan that Alice really doesn't have Wrackspurts anywhere near her?"

"Only if you tell Lysander the same, love." he had bent over and kissed her forehead and was now picking Lorcan up and standing him next to his brother.

"Well, I've got to go home, Lu. We'll be back tomorrow before you check out, alright?"

"See you Gin. Thanks for everything."

Ginny smiled and looked down to the twins, "Tell your Mummy and your sister G'Bye boys."

Once again left to their own devices, Neville marveled over his daughter. Luna caught his eye, "She's yours Nev, you can hold her, you know."

And there Neville stood, surveying her. Alice Leeliah Longbottom had very light brown hair and her mothers crystal blue eyes, and for only being on the world for about eight hours, she already had it wrapped around her finger. She had awoken at the transition of her mother holding her to her father and was now yawning. Luna sat up and reached for her wand to hold her hair up with. "And I swear, if those boys try anything when we get home..."

"Luna, I really don't think they'll do anything too ridiculous for a while."

"I hope not. I think they're the ones with Wrackspurts here, not Alice."

"They're all fine, love."

"You think so?"

"Yes, now scoot over. I'm afraid I'll drop her."

Moving to the side Luna argued that no, despite his fears he was most likely never going to drop her and he gave up because Alice started crying. Night fell that summer evening and a Healer had taken Alice to the nursery that night to let everyone catch up on some rest before going home in the morning. Knees knocking and foreheads inches apart they lie in bed, running off of adrenaline.

"She's beautiful, don't you think Nev?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." He felt surreal actually, lying there with Luna talking about the baby that they had just met hours ago. Honestly, he felt a bit out of place. He felt like that gawky seventeen year old who was also running purely off of adrenaline that just found Luna admidst the rubble and told her that he was mad for her. That's what he felt like: a complete mess. Emotions were all over the place, ecstatic, awe, exhaustion, anything but anger and he felt it. The pang of bittersweetness hit him again though. He had a mother named Alice who he wouldn't ever really be able to know and he missed her more than anything even if she was driven insane when he was just a baby himself. He now had a daughter named Alice and he wanted to know her so badly but it would take time and he was so excited. He had a wife that he was still quite mad for, probably because she always kept him guessing. He had two twin boys that were everything but calm and he loved them no matter how tiresome they could be. And then he looked down at the petite blonde that was asleep on his arm. Her hair was still a wreck and there were shadows under her eyes, her midsection had greatly depleted in size and he was fairly sure she was dreaming of trying to catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack by the way her hand kept twitching. Either she was dreaming of that or chasing down one of the twins, both were probable. One of her hands held a fistful of the sweater he had hurridly tugged on that morning and the other hung losely at her side. She was exactly the same and completely different from what she was almost twelve years ago when he'd met her. One thing had not changed though: he was still mad for her. And then Neville Longbottom fell into a much deserved slumber.

However Luna was not dreaming of catching Crumple-Horned Snorkack or chasing after her twins. She was nearing her nineteenth birthday, it was a month and two weeks away to be exact. And she wasn't dreaming at all: she was remembering.

...

It had been sunset and she was sitting outside of Neville's small flat that he had gotten. Swinging her legs and humming to herself from her perch on the balcony she did wonder where Neville had ran off to. They had gotten into a bit of a spat that afternoon: Luna wanted to go to on a trip to France and explore, Neville needed rather more than wanted to stay. He needed to stay, he needed to keep his job so he could pay his bills and he needed to go to school so he could finish and become a full time professor. Luna was working at the bookshop in Diagon Alley, but she had gold in Gingotts and it didn't really matter to her if she did or not. Xenophilous was fine then, but he kept his whittling mind away from his dautghter. Luna had been wanting to just get away for a while now, but had only recently brought it up to Neville. And she swung her legs in thought: thinking about maybe going to see her father tomorrow, she liked to see him at least every week since she moved out, thinking about the itch in her feet to go explore like she did as a child, thinking about her boyfriend of almost three years. As if the thought drew him to her, he lumbered outside and sat next to her, handing her a small cup of tea as he did so.

"Thank you Nev."

"You know Lu, you can go exploring." he said with a nod.

She arched a delicate eyebrow at him. "I can't go with you though Luna." Her face faltered, the faraway look in her eyes deepened at the words she had been dreading to hear.

"I know..." Luna whispered, but his hands slipped into hers and she attempted a smile. She and done nearly everything with Neville and this was something that she would not.

Two weeks later she found herself standing in her and Neville's sitting room adjusting her orange jumper. Nervously fiddling with the raddish dangling from her right ear she watched him come from what was their bedroom door, carrying a lone bag. Awkwardly he walked to her and placed the bag at her foot, and tucked a curl behind her ear with his thumb.

"Best Wishes Lu." he kissed the cheek tenderly and stepped away.

Luna bent to pick up her one bag, all of her other things had been sent to her fathers. Tears gathered at the end of her lashes. "I'll be back before you know it Nev." one more weak smile and she pictured the hills of France in her mind and apparated out on the spot.

Except for she wasn't back before he knew it: she was gone for a very bleak six years, stuck writing him letters with no where to send them to, with an abusive fiancé and later alone with two children. It was like being held captive all over again but it wasn't. There was no to talk to, there was no Griphook, there was no knowing that you may get out someday. There was only the knowledge of regret and there most certainly was no Neville.

And Neville was dreaming a very different dream; or a memory rather. He was standing in a pile of rubble watching ribbons of light shoot around him, hearing screams and wails and crashes of brick falling. Devastatingly beautiful he thought. And then he was running, making his way trhough the mess. He felt a new feeling of relief being lifted over him. And the he spotted Harry, only concerned about the one thing, or person really, that he was searching for. Harry had no clue and neither did Ginny, so he ran some more until he found the unmistakable shock of blonde waves flowing in the dawn mist and the purple jeans paired with unlaced boots. She was a mess, standing there in the rubble, in the middle of a battle actually. He watched her deflect a curse and then send her hare patronus after a dement or that was going after one of the younger kids. He was mad for her and he ran to her and he told her. Luna looked at him, though just briefly and grabbed his sleeve. Turning he saw that she had saved both of their lives and he shot a Stupify at the Death Eater long behind them now. Pulling him into a corner that was rather undisturbed as far as the state of things were she kissed him. She did not reply to his "I'm mad for you." she just kissed him and gave him a smile that he returned.

His memory switched: It was dark now, and he hurt. There was a gash on his face that added to the purple tint of the bruise on his left eye. His limbs were sore and he just all together hurt, maybe he'd finally cracked a rib. But his punishment was just, he thought, it was better him than the scrawny eleven year old girl that he was supposed to inflict the pain onto. The Room of Requirement was long darkened at this hour for his punishments were always longer. He always was too outspoken for the Carrows taste it seemed. Limping, Neville walked to his hammock, but something caught his eye. Everyone one else was long asleep, or at least pretended to be when he stumbled in. It was near the portrait of Ariana that he saw the figure and he approached it, but they saw him first.

"Neville?" the voice was small, quiet but unmistakeable.

"Luna?" he was startled, but relieved nonetheless. He dropped to his knees, rather painfully, to be level with her.

"What're you doing here?"

"Harry got me out. But what's happened to you?" her voice was the only source of light in the dark, but she and seen the gash on is face in the moonlight, saw him limp to her.

"I'm fine, promise. Are you?" He groped for his wand in his pocket and flicked it so a ball of light appeared between the two of them. He saw that she too was bruised, her hair was matted and her clothes were filthy; but she was for the most part alright.

Luna nodded in the dim light, and reached to touch his cheek, carefully. "We've been so worried." he whispered. And then her arms were around his neck and he did not care that it would hurt; he hugged her with the longing of feeling safe again. The tears of relief burned the gash once more, he did not care.

"Let me help you, Nev." she begged.

"Luna, I'm fine." but she protested and took his wand from him. He watched as she had a washcloth and warm water appear before them. And he looked into the silvery blue orbs she had as eyes as she touched the cloth to his face.

...

Neville awoke from his sleep, groggy and a bit disoriented. He did not notice that a tear had rolled onto his cheek during his slumber. Looking to his side, he saw that Luna had already awoken and was watching him with those same eyes. She did not say hello or anything at all for that matter. All she did was throw her arms round his neck once more and hold him close.

In the morning Alice was brought back to them and while Luna dressed her in a tiny purple sundress with sunflowers on it, Neville wrote to Ginny and told her to please meet them back at home with the twins. "Oh dear, yes, you're so pretty." he heard her mumur as he was scribbling and a smile crept across his cheeks. The letter was sent off and Neville took the bundle that was his daughter into his arms while Luna dressed herself back into clothes other than a hospital dressing gown.

Alice gave her father quite a curious glance through her eyes that were so like her mothers and it did make Neville chuckle at the sight. "You're going to be an adventure darling." He brought the little forehead to his lips as Luna finished tugging on a cardigan over her own dress. They had been given an all clear to Floo home, it was much safer with children and grabbing hands, they stepped onto the hearth at the other end of the room.

Green flames erupted in front of them and Neville really didn't know how Alice wasn't crying. Maybe it was Luna, holding the little hand in hers singing a song that didn't sound anything like English. They were home and it was the greatest feeling.

Luna dropped her bag onto the low table in front of the sofa and went to hunt down Ginny's voice coming from the kitchen. Ginny too was just getting in, James on her hip and shooing the twins to the table so she could make a late breakfast. Luna glided in and caught the twins by surprise, hugging them from behind.

"Mummy's home!"

Luna smoothed Lysander's ever-messy hair. "Yes I am. Were you good for aunt Ginny?"

"There were no flames!" Ginny said, her head buried in the cupboard, looking for a skillet.

"No flames? Lovely boys!" Neville chided, coming through the doorway.

Luna took Alice from him and declared to both Lorcan and Lysander that she was indeed free of Wrackspurts.

"But what about Nargles?"

"Free of Nargles. Checked her myself Lorcan, now please don't pester her, she'll cry."

Neville had gone to get the smaller bassinet to put her in while they ate and Ginny approached Luna's side, peering down at Alice. "Merlin Luna, all three of them have your eyes."

"I know, I was a bit sad when I saw Alice did, I quite like Nev's." Ginny shook her head, not mentioning that they were all thankful that the twins had all of the Lovegood traits so far. The kettle steamed and distracted her.

"Tea's on!"Ginny declared. Luna beckoned the boys to the table and sat herself down, carefully placing Alice in the carrier that Nevithat now had in hand. With Alice being rocked to sleep at the table and both twins wolfing down food like they had been denied it since they had been with Ginny, Neville and Luna got the chance to thank her.

"No really. Thank you Gin. You didn't have to take them last night. Or do this for us today." Luna was saying, her eyes drooping.

"Luna, you're about to fall asleep as you speak. I don't mind, really. That's what friends are for." Ginny squeezed Luna's hand and turned to Neville. "Take her back to bed will you? She's going to need all of the sleep she can get."

Luna had the look of both protest and exhaustion in her eyes as he took her hand and pulled her up from the seat. Her bed felt wonderful to her as she sank into it. Neville kissed her, "I'm going to bring Alice in here until she wakes up so Ginny can go home." Luna nodded and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he turned from her.


	12. Chapter 12

"But really she can't be,"

"But Mummy said so!"

"But she might just be saying that.

"But she wasnt!"

"Oh fine then!" Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood-Longbottom argued, standing over their month-old sisters bassinet. They were fasinated by this tiny little girl that they had to be careful around. No flying plates, no setting watch other on fire, and no trying to levitate her. There was one conclusion for this matter: There just had to be Nargles behind it. Alice was gazing up at them, occasionally swatting at the charms Luna had put on the top of the carrier.

"But Lor, how are we going to hunt for Nargles if we can't do anything around her?"

"I think Mum's got a book on Nargles somewhere?"

"Maybe." He screwed up his face in thought, looking so much like his mother. "I think we need to make this a secret mission."

Lorcan nodded and stuck out a hand, traces of summer dirt along his little fingers, Lysander took it in his, identical to his brothers and shook.

"Deal, Ly." the boy turned to the baby, "Don't tell mum or dad or Aunt Ginny, Alice!" They were satisfied when she smiled at them and made a laughing sound.

The secret meeting was short-lived though because Luna quite literally twirled in from the adjoining room, Neville on her heels.

"Oh good, you're all getting along!" Lysander gave his mother a strange look and she returned it with sticking out her tongue while lifting the baby into her arms.

"Anyway boys, we're going to the Burrow for Harry's birthday party." This brought on cheers and he shooed them to their room to change into clean clothes, though it was fairly pointless.

"And your birthday is this weekend too, Nev!" Luna said, her eyes neither focused on Alice or Neville one. He nodded with a grin, this was the happiest he'd ever been and he couldn't wait to spend his birthday like this.

They hadn't been to the Burrow in ages, much less seen all of their old friends. Neville had stayed more in touch with Harry more than anyone over the years, mainly because of Ginny. He had been offered an auror position like the rest of them had, but he turned it down, as did most everyone else except for Harry and Ron. Luna of course, had fewer friends than he did back then, both of them heavily relying on each other and Ginny once Harry left his seventh year. But this was going to be Harry's twenty eighth birthday party and he was going to see everyone that he went through hell and back with.

Clamoring back down the stairs, Lorcan and Lysander emerged in clean, but still slightly wrinkled shirts. Luna paused in bouncing Alice. "Oh, you look so nice. Come now, " Luna fit herself into the fireplace and smiled at Neville as he held our the jar of powder. Her light voice demanded her destination and she and Alice were gone. Neville grabbed a handful of powder and the twins with the other arm and met her in the Weasley's overcrowded sitting room.

Molly was startled at the outburst of flames but quickly recovered, pulling them all into a hug at once. Neville was much taller than her but her embrace was warm, she smelled like cinnamon and ginger, and whatever else she had concocted for dinner. Most people that had been in the room were now cooing over Alice, who was still remarkably calm. Fleur was rambling in her heavy accent, a seven year old Victiore clinging close by. Hermione was talking with Angelina, Ginny was looking as if she wanted to beat George over the head with the box she was holding, Ron was laughing and throwing back a butter beer, Percy sat in a straight backed chair looking bored and the twins took off after spotting Teddy in the doorway. Seamus and Dean were standing by Ron, Bill was talking with Mr. Weasley and Luna was now making her rounds giving out one armed hugs with Alice in the other. He saw Harry standing in the doorway, a small smile on his lips. Neville caught his eye and returned the grin; Harry and he were friends, never close but always there to support one another and Neville knew how Harry was feeling. Happy, just irrevocably happy at seeing all of these people that he loved be here together. In a sea of redheads, everyone that wasn't still felt like they belonged, and that's why he loved the Weasley's.

He watched as Molly scurried off to the kitchen to finish up what he was sure would be an abnormally large meal. Ginny walked fuming past him but caught his glance. "Nev! I'm so glad you made it." she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek; her anger melting away.

"Ha, yeah. George got you on a murdering rampage, I see?"

"Oh! Yeah, gave James some of those stink bombs. Now tell me, what good is going to come from that?"

"Oh God, I hope the twins don't get ahold of them." He drug a hand over his forehead.

Ginny giggled, "We'll have Luna hex him to the ceiling if he does, Nev! Anyway, I need to go help mum, see you!" Her flame of hair swayed over her shoulders as she walked away, and Neville shook his head, a smile still on his face.

Harry had now walked over to him. "Happy early birthday, mate." Neville said, taking him into a hug.

"Yeah, you too." he didn't know how really, but Neville always managed to forget his own birthday.

And then, Molly was in the doorway again, "Everyone go outside and eat!" she demanded. Neville and Harry grinned at one another and sat off in search of their wives.

Luna was standing talking to Fleur who now had Dominique with her as well. Flashing Fleur as smile he said, "Ready to eat Lu?"

"Oh yes, will you take Alice though, my arm is getting a bit tired."

"Of course, love. Enjoy the meal, Fleur!" The tall and slender Veela smiled and said thanks in her thick accent.

"We must talk more tonight dear!" Luna exclaimed while linking onto Neville's free arm. "And how are you?" she inquired to her husband.

"Fine, fine. Have you seen the boys?" he said, scanning the kitchen on the way to the back door.

"Oh no, not since they found Teddy. I suspect we'll find them soon enough, Teddy likes to keep his hair blue, you know."

"That he does, and it's rather hard to miss ours.." He trailed off, Luna pushed the back door open and he stepped through the threshold.

"Oh the tent's up!" Luna clapped happily as they walked towards it. And right then a mass ran past her; it was the twins. Luna twirled around and caught an ankle. She was pleased but Lysander however was not. Lorcan, Teddy and little Fred froze in place. She did give a stern glance at the four of them, but quickly grinned. "Time to eat boys."

The four boys rushed off to the table that Molly had prepared for the children while Neville and Luna looked elsewhere to sit with Alice. Luna floated over to Ginny, her long sundress grazing the ground as she walked. She still carried some extra weight on her hips, but it suited her well, he thought. He hated seeing her thin, it aways reminded him of when she returned from the Malfoy's: gaunt and hallowed. Luna pecked Ginny on the shoulder with her fingertips, "Is this seat taken Gin?"

"Oh no, Lu! Sit down, come on Nev! And give me that baby!"

"Gin, if you weren't one of my best friends, I'd have to charge you for kidnapping." Neville said, turning Alice into Ginny's outstretched arms.

"Shut it Neville Longbottom, you're lucky the whole damn family hasn't done this yet."

Holding the seat next to Ginny out for Luna, Neville had to agree and they all laughed. Sitting down himself, he folded his hands in front of him, studying the enchanted buffet that was slowly making it's way down the long table.

Right before dessert was served Ginny handed Alice back to Luna and banged on her dinner glass. The attempt had gone unnoticed by many and she proceded to yell at everyone to shut their bloody traps because she had something to say. Startled, everyone looked at the youngest Weasley, now all grown up here celebrating her husbands birthday.

"Thank you," she said a bit breathlessly, tossing her hair to one shoulder. "Harry," she turned to her left to look at him, "Happy birthday dear, and I've been wanting to tell you this for a week now but I decided now was best." Harry gave her a quizzical look over the rims of his glasses. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Ginny shook her head yes and then Harry snogged her then and there in front of everyone. The family applauded and Luna whispered in Neville's ear.

"I knew she's been acting funny, and it wasn't the Nargles for once."

"Or maybe you're just mad." and Neville kissed her before she had any reaction time, and it was much unnoticed by everyone else.

"Only for you." Luna said dreamily when they had stopped because of Alice yanking on the tail of Luna's braid. "Starting that already are you darling?" She shook her head. "I suppose you're hungry too."

Luna was in the kitchen now, feeding Alice from a bottle and her best friend walked in. "Ginny! Congratulations." She said as her face lit up in recognition.

"Ha, well thanks. I was a bit afraid of embarrassing Harry, but then I didn't really care."

"No, he seemed perfectly happy." Luna's eyes drifted off to stare ominously at various things in the kitchen as she hummed and held Alice in her arm.

"Well, that was my hope, you know." Luna pulled out of her trance and smiled. "Anyway Luna, how've you been? Sorry I haven't been down much since Alice came along."

"Oh fine! The boys are getting a bit restless, but that's alright. And Nev keeps forgetting his own birthday, he always does that. I'm afraid he's been too busy to get the Wrackspurts out of his head."

"You don't say, Lu? How's the Quibbler doing?"

"Same, I turned it over to my assistant though until September. How's everything with you? No Nargles I suspect?"

"No Nargles, Luna. But I did see one of your twins trying to wrestle with one of the gnomes earlier. I think Ron pulled him off of it."

"Daddy always said gnome saliva was beneficial." Her faraway look increased and her blonde brows furrowed.

"Have you gone to see him recently?". Ginny asked, her foot tracing circles on the floor.

"Not since Alice was born. I think Neville wanted to take her, but I'm not quite ready yet.."

"Hey Luna, I'm here for you alright?". Ginny said, with a pang of guilt hitting her chest; Luna was her best friend, her mother was dead and her father was lucky to even have a coherent conversation. All Luna had really was Neville, her kids and the Weasley's. Sure, Ginny saw Hermione more often but she was just so uptight about everything since Ron and her got married. Harry was laid back, Luna was anything but uptight and Neville was much more mellow now that he stopped getting tongue tied every ten seconds.

Luna placed the bottle that was in her hand on the counter and put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I'm here for you too. You were my only friend for a long time Ginny. It's only fair."

"You're wonderful Luna. Really."

"You're quite welcome." She said, her eyes floating and her hand gripping the bottle once more. "Now get back to Harry's party. I'm sure he's missing you."

"Yeah, thanks Lu."

And Luna was left, standing alone in the rarely empty kitchen of the Burrow, feeding her daughter while her twins were doing Godrick knows what and her husband was catching up with his friends. She looked down at Alice who was gazing up at her mother with distinct intrest: probably because Luna had left her hair go free that day and it was quite intriguing to look at. The small blue eyes mirrored exactly the large ones looking down at her.

"Alice, I do believe that we throw your father a birthday party." Luna said quietly, as she finished. "Now, let's go find him," She kissed the tiny, smooth cheek and glided back outside.

She spotted Fleur again and caught her arm. "I think we're leaving soon, but I do want to go to lunch, write me some time?"

"Oh Luna, I would love to!" She made out. Fleur had been there for her in those weeks at Shell Cottage before she made her way back to Neville and Ginny, and she really wanted to see her more often.

Luna whisked away again, Alice gradually falling asleep in her arms. She found Neville talking to Seamus, and kissed is cheek. "Hello Seamus, enjoying the party? Hi Nev."

"Hi Love,"

"Hey Luna, yeah, loads of fun. But I actually haven't seen Harry much..."

"I haven't either." She replied dreamily, looking at Seamus, but seeming to see through him at the same time. "Actually Nev, I think it's time we go home, Alice is asleep and I don't want the twins to kill anyone..."

"Well, it was great seeing you guys, write me Nev." Seamus said with a nod before they all separated ways.

"You go on and Floo home Luna, I'll catch the twin terrors."

"Thank you love, last Ginny or I saw them Ron was pulling them off of the gnomes."

"I'll start there. Be careful" He kissed both Luna and Alice on the cheek and walked past them to the gardens.

Seeing the ginger hair towering over a head full of bushy brown, Neville knew he had found Ron and Hermione. "Say Ron, you haven't seen my twin terrors have you?"

Hermione laughed and Ron happily pointed him to the right where he saw them sitting on the ground. What? Lorcan and Lysander sitting down and being relatively quiet and calm? Raising an eyebrow, and thanking Ron, he went to inquire them aobut this oddity.

Neville crouched down by them, "Boys, what're you doing?"

"Just sitting here,"

"Talking about how we're sure that,"

"Teddy had Wrackspurts,"

"But we didn't bring Mummy's spetrospecks"

"So we really didn't know.

"He kept saying Victiore was pretty."

"But she's a girl"

"And it was gross,"

"Because it wasn't his mum, you know?"

"But she's dead,"

"So then we felt bad,"

"Because he doesn't have a mummy!"

The twins telling stories always proved interesting due to that they were always finishing each others sentences.

"Boys listen, it's okay to fancy girls that aren't your mum. He doesn't have Wrackspurts, I promise. Now, what do you say to going home? Mum just left with Alice."

"Alright, but we have to say goodbye." Lysander demanded.

"Well, lets get on with it, I need to find Uncle Harry anyway."

The boys told Teddy, Fred, and James goodbye but the two year old James ended up nearly slapping Lorcan.

"James! Stop that." Ginny held his chubby arm down. "Bye Nev, tell Luna that I plan to be over soon."

"Take care Gin. And Harry, happy birthday."

"You too Neville. Thanks for coming out."

"Yeah, and Gin? Tell your mum to owl me tonight if the boys have destroyed anything, I'll be over tomorrow to fix it."

"Hah! I'm surprised if there was even anything left to be broken, but alright. G'Bye boys!"

"Bye Aunt Ginny!"

Green flames erupted in front of them nice more, but the clearing revealed their own home this time, revealed Luna sitting cross legged on the nearby sofa with Alice asleep next to her. Luna had a book in her hand, opened to the middle and upside-down. Moments like these were the ones that Neville's mind laughed at after being friends with Hermione for so many years; this sight of Luna would make her cringe. She jumped at the flames crackling but then looked happily up at them. Rising and meeting them halfway, she wound her arms around the twins shoulders.

"Any mass destruction boys?"

"Well, Lysander tried to kill one of the gnomes."

"It bit me!"

"Lysander, gnomes are nice creatures, I'm sure you must have provoked it somehow."

"Yeah, Lorcan did!"

"How did I do that?"

"Well, it doesnt matter now, but don't do it again please. Go on, I've cleaned off your walls if you want to paint again."

They scurried off and Neville turned to her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't think I'm ever going to understand them. I found them sitting on the ground talking about how odd it is for Teddy to fancy Victoire, and how they feel bad that he doesn't have a mum."

"Strange indeed. Oh well. Alice and I were thinking though, we need to throw you a birthday party. It won't be big though because I know you don't like those. What'd you say?"

"I say that I have the two most brilliant girls and I would love for them to throw me a party." He said, sliding his arms around her. Luna ruined the moment though, in her adorable Luna-ish way.

"Oh Nev! I can't wait. I need to plan, but I'm tired. Do you want a cake? And Ginny and Harry will come too right? But that's all really. And this is just lovely!"

She practically bouncing up and down while she said it, still wrapped in his embrace. Tightening his grip ever so slightly, Neville got her too stand still.

"Plan tomorrow, yes if you want to make it, yes they can come, and I know it's lovely."

The pale cheeks of hers blushed as he calmed her, the blue eyes staring in what seemed like constant wonder. "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

The next weekend held Luna standing in her kitchen, flour streaked across her nose, hair on top of her head and her wand flicking madly in the air. Pots and pans were heating and stirring themselves, the bowl closest to her though she was doing by hand. It held cake batter in it and she really was in too much of a rush to deal with batter flying all over her kitchen. Whisking it quickly she looked at her foot to check on Alice, sitting in her carrier on the floor.

"Almost there Ali!" Luna said excitedly. Checking the thickness of the batter she stuck her finger into the edge and then popped it into her mouth, the butter cream tasting just right. She summoned the cake pan from the cabinet and poured the batter into it, forming an even layer. Sending it into the oven she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright now what's left?" Luna mused. "Oh! Pudding of course!" She pulled out her favorite snack and laid it on the counter with the others that she had made. "Now, let's go and get ready love." Luna picked Alice up out of her carrier and waltzed back to her bedroom. Alice laying on her chest and her head on Luna's shoulder, Luna opened her wardrobe. The amount of color would be overwhelming to anyone else , but Luna was quite happy with her collection of clothing that sometimes did resemble a heap of rainbow colored vomit. She scanned the contents, brushing over them with her hand. Finally, her fingers found the soft cotton that they had been searching for. Pulling the royal blue sundress out of it's place in the closet, she smiled.

"Alright love, just a second." Luna layed her daughter down in the middle of her bed and changed. This dress was shorter, something she hadn't worn in a while. The bottom of the third tier fell just above her knee and she slipped her butter beer cork necklace on, watching it fall just below the coral piping of the neckline. It was warm out so the sleeveless dress was perfect.

"There now, what do you want to wear dear?" Alice giggled as her mother cooed over her. "This now? Yes, you look quite nice in yellow." Luna slipped the tiny gown onto Alice and kissed her cheek. "Perfect, now, let's go get those boys."

Plucking her wand from behind her ear she twirled it, remembering her wedding, and her hare patron us came out of the tip. Sending it off to fetch everyone from Harry and Ginny's she checked on the cake. "And done!" the oven door opened and the cake levitated to sit on the counter. "What about icing..." Luna searched in the top cabinet for the jar she was looking for. Locating it she hummed to herself and plopped it onto the top of the cake, spreading it out. Taking out another jar she flicked her wand and turned the coloring green. Moving it again she drew it out and wrote in the air; the icing fell in neat cursive letters: "Happy Birthday Neville!" vines encircled the edges of the cake. Luna stopped to marvel at her handiwork, remembering when she first tried to do this. She had been twelve and made a cake for her father, the icing had ended up on the ceiling, cake batter splattered on the floor, her hair speckled with both. Xeno laughed at her and they danced around that old, circular kitchen happy to have each other.

Her reminiscing was stopped when she heard a bang from the next room, followed by Neville's voice.

"Boys, don't try that on your sister!"

Luna heard their feet patter upstairs and shook her head. Ginny's voice drifted in next.

"I really didn't think that they'd try it Nev!"

"Love, you grew up with twin brothers, I don't understand how you thought that they wouldn't try it." Harry piped up, shutting the door behind him.

"All I did was tell them about Fred and George turning Ron's Teddy bear into a spider when we were little!"

"Yeah, and now Neville is going to have to erase their memories so Alice isn't as traumatized as Ron is."

"Shut it, Harry."

"You're so sweet when you're overly hormonal."

Ginny was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen, she looked at Luna and shrugged.

"Ginny, you never listen to me. You've got to learn to get rid of those Wrackspurts." Luna said with a smile. "Happy Birthday love." Neville was standing on the other side of Ginny, leaning against the doorframe. Luna walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I have pudding! And a cake of course."

"Brilliant, pudding James?" Harry asked the two year old, clinging to his knee. Shyly, James nodded his head, messy black hair swaying with it.

"Right here love," Luna summoned a stool to move to the counter while Harry got a bowl out and spooned some into it.

"You look great Lu." Ginny said, motioning to her dress, visible beneath Alice.

"Well thank you. You're lovely as always. Nev, come see the cake we made for you!" Luna tugged on his hand and he followed her over near Harry, the cake making him smile.

"Great Luna, thank you."

"Now, I dont think well have to obliviate them, but we do need to get them down here to eat...And to make sure that they're not already trying something."

"I'll get them." Neville said.

"Oh no, it's your party, hang on then."

Luna walked away and up the stairs, the sound of her twins laughter guiding her. Rapping lightly on the wall outside of their room, she got their attention. "Boys, it's cake time. Did you have fun with Aunt Ginny?"

"Yes mum!" Lorcan said, tumbling off of his bed and to is feet.

"Is there pudding?" Lysander asked.

"There's always pudding Ly! You're such a git."

"Lorcan, he is not a git. And yes there is pudding. Come along now."

She felt Alice yawn against her neck as she led the boys back down to the kitchen.

"No, you have to share the cake with the rest of us. You act like Ginny never feeds you two." Luna said, descending the steps.

"I do too feed you!" Ginny declared when she heard.

"But it's never any good food Aunt Gin!"

"Lysander Romulous, just because I don't give you ice cream for breakfast every time you ask for it doesn't mean it's not good food. Harry, James has pudding all over his face."

"Getting it."

"Come sing Happy Birthday to Daddy!" Luna chimed.

"Merlin love, you're set on making me feel like I'm turning eleven, aren't you?"

"Oh not at all, just happy."

"I see then."

"Well get on, kids!"

"You're so impatient today Ginny."

"Harry, would you like to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"No, I'd like to celebrate my mates birthday if you don't mind."

"Sorry Nev."

Neville rolled is eyes and the playful banter stopped, but was succeeded by Luna and the twins singing Happy Birthday in a very upbeat manner with James yelling out random words. It was a sight and it was indeed a happy one.

The warm summer evening came to a pleasant end with everyone piled into the sitting room. Harry in the arm chair with James in his lap, Ginny in the chair next to him, finishing off a last piece of cake. Neville was on the sofa, Alice laying on his chest. Luna was cross-legged next to him sharing a bowl of pudding with Lysander while Lorcan perched on the arm of the sofa reading.

"Thanks guys, it was a good day."

"Welcome Nev." Ginny said with a yawn.

Neville grinned at her and she laughed mid-yawn.

"Mum, what's this word mean?"

"Let me see dear." Luna took the book from him and he pointed a skinny finger at the page.

"Diadem darling, the crown I told you about once, remember?" He nodded and curled back up to the book.

"I can never thank you enough for helping me find that Luna."

"Harry, it was ten years ago, it's quite alright." She brushed the comment aside with a spoonful of pudding and then leaned her head into Neville's shoulder.

"Luna, what did you put in that cake?"

"It was the same recipe that we used for the twins' cake in the spring."

"It tastes different. Better."

"I think you were just craving cake, Gin."

"Oh shush, Lune."

Luna retaliated with sticking her tongue out, and both laughed.

"And you both have children?"

"Yes Neville. Sometimes I wonder how he doesn't drive you crazy, Lu."

"He does." Luna was still giggling, but Neville raised a curious eyebrow. "In the good way, of course love."

"Crazy. In the good way. Alright then Lu."

"Mummy, you must have gotten into Wrackspurts somewhere, you can't be good crazy." Lysander stated matter of factly.

"Yes you can love." he too rose an eyebrow at her but stuck the spoonful of pudding back in his mouth and looked at Lorcan, still completely absorbed in is book.

"I think Lysander is onto something there, Nev. But I do think that we need to head out, James is getting tired." Harry said with a sigh of contentment. Ginny took the now empty plate back into the kitchen and Harry hoisted the yawning toddler onto his hip, laying his head on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday Nev." he gave his friend a warm smile and took Ginny's hand as she walked back into the room.

"Thanks, and be careful!" They disappeared into the fireplace and flames took the place of friends.

"Have a nice birthday dear?" Luna asked as she bent up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, thank you very much love." He returned the kiss onto her and she laughed once more.

Luna traced Alice's sleeping cheek with the backside of her index finger, Neville's eyes watching. "I do wonder what she's dreaming about."

"She'll tell us one day Lu."

"I had a dream that I was seeker of the Chudley Cannons!"

"Ly, you've spent too much time with Ron while you're at Ginny's haven't you?" Neville said, jokingly.

"No! He just shows me lots of pictures and I'm the only one that likes them."

"Well, wait until you go to school, then you can try out for seeker. I think you need to go to bed for now though."

"But Dad-"

"He's right Ly. Maybe we can go to a match at school when it starts again." Luna said, taking the empty bowl from him.

"Really?"

"Yes, but only if you go to bed."

Lysander sighed and Lorcan grudgingly put his book down. Luna led them up the stairs and put them to bed while Neville took Alice to the bassinet that was kept in his and Luna's room for the time being.

Luna walked back in minutes later and found her husband leaning over their daughter, a perplexed look on his face. She approached him from behind and linked her arm in his thoughtfully, laying her head to rest on it as well.

"Are you alright?" she said softly.

Neville was quiet for a long time, when he spoke his voice was a whisper. "I don't want them to go through what we did."

"No one wanted that darling."

"I know, but.."

"It feels too good to be true?"

"It's been ten years, there are still Death Eaters, there's still dark magic, there's still tourture and Luna, I know that you have nightmares. Or at least had them. I still do, I know everyone else does too, that's all we talked about in the pub when you were gone..."

Her eyes downcast in the sleeping infant before her, so small and perfect and innocent, yet all the same a creation of their own. She wanted Alice to stay that way, but she knew that everyone had their own dementors to fight in life. Luna had come to know several. "There will always be bad things Nev. But there will always be good people to try and stop them. There will always be love, and we love our kids. We'll protect them, but we can't fight for them."

"Our kids."

Luna tightened her grip in his arm. "Our kids." She heard him smile next to her. That was one of the things tthat had made her like Neville as a person so many years ago: He listened to her. Around him, she wasn't mad or Loony, or anything else. She was a person, a _friend_. And that alone meant more than anything to Luna.

They stood there like that, marveling over Alice, or even just staring into the night, thinking, for a good while. The moon was high in the sky and Luna sighed.

"Come to bed, love." She gently tugged on his arm and he turned, embracing her. Luna hugged her best friend, her husband back with a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I think Alice needs to meet her grandparents tomorrow." She kissed him, and that was that.

Except they had waited much too long to go to bed and Alice awoke. Luna was in the middle of pulling the covers back on the bed and she looked absolutely bedraggled. Neville had noticed the shadows under her eyes deepening last week. "I'll get her, Lu." He walked around the foot of the bed, kissed her temple and took Alice out of the room and back to the kitchen.

"Shh, here Ali." Neville stopped bouncing her and put the bottle to her lips and it was greatly appreciated. "What'd you say to meeting your grandparents later today, love?" he looked at Alice, her hair was a light brown, not as dark as his by far. She had her mothers eyes. In the past five weeks, Neville's world had been contained to this tiny girl. She quieted and he felt the bags under his eyes grow heavier. Settling her back down to the center of his chest, he put her back to sleep and walked back to his bedroom in a daze. "Here darling," he whispered, voice husky. "Sleep well." He turned from the crib and made out Luna's figure in the darkness, spawled out in a dead sleep. Neville crawled in next to her for the best four hours of sleep he had gotten in a long time before needing to tend to Alice again.

Luna rolled over onto Neville's arm that morning and lifted her eyelids. He had fallen back asleep with Alice laying on him, both were out cold. She smiled and went to reach for the camera on her bedside table but she hit something: It was Lorcan. Sitting up, she looked at her foot, Lysander was curled at the bottom of the bed. Shaking her head and smiling she did grab the camera and photograph the other four members of her sleeping family. Luna managed to crawl over her son, and not disturb anyone. Rising, she went into the kitchen, clad in an oversized shirt and pajama bottoms. Flicking her wand to summon pots and pans for breakfast and the much needed caffiene boost of coffee, she glanced at the camera in her hand, a mischievous grin splitting her lips. She looked around her nervously though she knew she was alone. Luna sucked her cheeks in and opened her eyes wide, mimicking Lysander's favorite 'fish face.' Laughing at her act, she flicked her wand again at the camera in her palm; three pictures came out, her, Neville and Alice, and the twins. Sticking them to the fridge she opened it and got out the creamer for her coffee and generously poured it into a steaming mug.

Luna looked at the clock and got ready to feed Alice breakfast while putting some toast on plates for the twins. Shuffling tiredly back to her bedroom, she smiled at the four of them exactly how they were before. Gently, she laid her hand on Neville's arm that was supporting Alice. "Nev darling."

He muttered groggily "Nev, I need to feed Alice."

"Hm? What? Oh, Luna. Okay." He stammered, he was always like this when awoken and Luna found it adorable. "Here," He started to get up, but she stopped him.

"You were up all night. Go back to sleep." She planted a kiss on his forehead, took a now slightly fussy Alice from him and gave him a push back onto his pillow.

...

"Lorcan, do you have your shoes on?" Luna asked, shoving her foot into a flat and hair out of her eyes.

"Mummy, do I really need them?"

"Yes darling, they don't like it when you go barefoot in 's, we've had this talk before. Lysander, oh, never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing love. Nev, are you and Alice ready?"

"Where's my wand at?"

"On the counter." She directed, taking Alice from him while he went for it, finishing sliding his arm into the jacket sleeve.

"And we're ready." He said, emerging seconds later, jamming the wand into his pocket.

"Get in the fireplace boys."

...

Filing out into the visitors lobby in 's they took the familiar halls and checked into the ward. Luna always felt her heart speed up when she walked these halls, a glimmer of hope that maybe they would all be better one day. Maybe, but probably not. Opening the door with her daughter, her hope was lost again, and her eyes dimmed, though already exhausted. Xeno was sitting as always in his rocking chair, muttering long lost stories. Sighing, she approached him.

"Luna."

"Hi Daddy." He smiled at her, his eyes absent, her heart breaking. He hadn't seemed to have noticed the small bundle in her arms, or the boys and Neville behind her. "Uhm. I, um, I can't stay today Daddy. But I wanted to tell you that I love you." Her pale hand brushed his candy floss hair away from his aging cheek.

"I love you too dear." Xenophilious smiled and Luna nodded as she slowly turned, head bowing.

Luna opened the door again and leaned against the wall, looking down at Alice.

"Lu? Lu are you alright?" Neville rounded the doorframe, guiding the twins outside.

"Yeah. Just um, that was harder than I thought..."

"Early lunch?" He asked, brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Please," Luna nodded, a tiny smile forming on her lips.

Entering the Three Broomsticks, they chose a table and sat down.

"Boys, how do you feel about going to George's today?"

"The shop?"

"No, his kitchen. Yes the shop Lorcan."

The boy blushed scarlet, "Yes Dad." Neville ruffled his hair and winked at him.

Hannah came and took their orders, friendly as ever. Neville noticed the band on her finger, vaguely remembering seeing an announcement in the Prophet about her engagement to Ernie. Cradling Alice while Luna ate he watched her.

"Luna. I dont think that today is the day. None of them understand. She will, one day, but not today."

She nodded, motioning for Lysander to hand her his plate so she could cut up the rest of the chicken he'd ordered. "I just wanted it to be different, but I guess it's not." Luna handed the plate back and twisted the cork necklace's twine through her fingers. "Here Nev, you need to eat too." Taking Alice from him she looked down at her daughter hoping that she would understand the mess that was considered normalcy to her family.


End file.
